I'll Be Seeing You
by HorseFreckled Girl
Summary: Jean tiene la vida perfecta, al novio perfecto, y espera ansioso el momento en el que le mostrará a Marco ese objeto brillante que entonces deberá colocar en su dedo anular. Sin embargo, Jean no es consciente de que la vida perfecta puede tener sus imperfecciones, como accidentes automovilísticos... o pérdidas de memoria. ¿Cómo soportará Jean, ser de nuevo, un extraño para Marco?
1. Acto de presencia

Realmente la vida pasa en un segundo… quiero decir, hace unos meses planeaba el cómo le propondría matrimonio, y ahora estoy aquí, ya que prácticamente no puedo regresar, no hay manera de que pueda regresar... y él tampoco. Es lo mejor, definitivamente más para él que para mi… será feliz… tendrá una vida perfecta… Ah, mierda. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! No… no estoy llorando, por milésima vez se me metió algo en el ojo. … La vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces, pero ese día, ese día se lleva el premio al mejor de las peores sorpresas. No se me ocurre otra cosa más que nunca dejar este lugar, así que… esta es mi historia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirchstein.

**I'll be seeing you**

Capitulo I. Acto de presencia

"_El amor nace del recuerdo, vive de la inteligencia, y muere por olvido." _

Ramón Llull

Era el mes de abril, 14 de abril para ser exactos. No había dormido toda la noche, pensando y pensando y pensando cómo se lo diría, si el anillo debería estar en el platillo, o en el postre, o en el vino, o simplemente lo sacaría de mi abrigo y me arrodillaría frente a él. Y aún faltaba su respuesta. Quiero decir, todo este tiempo me ha dejado en claro cuánto me ama, pero qué tal si por esos minutos cambiaba completamente de opinión a tal punto de decirme que no, que no estaba listo para esto, o que en realidad no era gay. Estaba sumiso en mis pensamientos cuando la alarma sonó a las 6 AM, no tenía la más mínima intención de ir al trabajo, todo lo que quería era quedarme con él todo el día, incluso en ese mismo momento proponérselo. La alarma seguía sonando, estúpida alarma.

-Marco…

-Hmmm…

-Marco…

-...

-Marco…

-…

Ninguna respuesta, clásico cuando era el momento de apagar la alarma. Volteé para quedar de frente con él para despertarlo de una buena vez. No soportaba ese maldito sonido.

-Marco, despierta y apa-

Un beso… siempre un beso. Es su forma tierna de decirme "cállate de una vez". A esto siempre respondía con una leve caricia en su mejilla, mientras contemplaba esos hermosos ojos, y esas hermosas pecas debajo de ellos.

-Buenos días, guapo.

-Buenos días.

-Ah… ¿no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día y pretender que ya es sábado? – _lo decía mientras me abrazaba y me empujaba hacia él._

-Me parece una excelente idea –_ tomé las sábanas para volver a cubrirnos._

-Hahaha, era broma. Vamos Jean, el día pasará muy rápido. Sin que lo notes, serán las 8 PM, y estaremos los dos en la cocina cenando tranquilamente.

Me enderecé y recosté en la pared. Una larga inhalación, mientras que él, aún acostado, me miraba extrañado.

-Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿O…kay? – _respondió mientras apagaba esa maldita alarma._

-Tranquilo Bodt. Es sobre esta noche.

-¿Qué? Jean… ¿Trabajarás hasta tarde? – _su semblante cambió por completo. Esa expresión de tristeza y decepción me mataba. Tomé su barbilla con mis dedos, y con un beso hice que volviera a sonreír._

-Cena en el Maria's Restaurant. Esta noche. Tu y yo.

-¿Es en serio…? ¡Jean! ¡¿Es en serio?! – _no perdió tiempo en enderezarse y mirarme fijamente, con esa enorme sonrisa de muñeca Barbie que hace el 90% del tiempo._

-Totalmente en serio, amor.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué? – _mierda._

-Nos lo merecemos, ¿no crees? No hemos salido en muchas semanas. Creo que después de todas estas jornadas y desveladas, es justo y necesario que tengamos un tiempo para nosotros.

-Jean… justo anoche…

-Tiempo para nosotros fuera de este departamento, duh.

-Hahaha, si tu lo dices.

-Perfecto, te quiero ahí a las 8 PM, ¿entendido?

-8 PM será – _nos miramos y sonreímos por unos leves segundos._

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-Hmm… no, no lo recuerdo. Si pudieras ayudarme a recor-

Uno aprende trucos, y los trucos de Marco también podían ser aplicados en… Marco. Bien dicen que la rutina puede aburrirte, que debes tratar con algo diferente, pero todo este tiempo con Marco, toda esta rutina por la que ambos hemos pasado los últimos 3 años… no la cambiaría por nada. De la cama a la ducha, de la ducha al desayuno, y finalmente del desayuno a estar frente al espejo cerca de la puerta, arreglando mi corbata… sí, solo mi corbata, ya que el señor fotógrafo no se toma la molestia de verse tan presentable al momento de ir a trabajar, o hacer la entrega a los propios clientes. Y ahí estábamos los dos, como cada día de trabajo, frente al espejo y él arreglando mis desastres.

-Sabes Jean – _comenzó a hablar, sin quitar su mirada de sus manos y la corbata_ – creo que podría pasar toda una vida haciendo esto… y nunca me aburriría.

-… ¿lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí. Y lo digo en el buen sentido, no porque esté quejándome de que aún no puedas hacerlo tu solo.

-…ajá.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco. Agh, lo que quiero decir-

-Está bien Bodt, está bien. Comprendo a la perfección – _tenía que detenerlo, si seguía hablando no podría controlarme y mi siguiente acción sería mostrarle el anillo _–. Tal vez el próximo año ya tenga un gran conocimiento sobre las corbatas.

-¡¿El próximo año?! ¡Jean! – _alejó sus manos de la corbata y llevó su mirada hacia mi rostro, una mirada algo desafiante y sarcástica –. _¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiré haciendo esto en un año?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si acabas de decir que-

-Olvidaste el "creo".

-No juegues conmigo Bodt – _le lancé una mirada desafiante._

-¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –_ me encanta – _¿Vas a golpearme, Kirchstein? – _tan pronto como dijo eso puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura._

-Lo estoy considerando ahora – _no tardé en poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello._

-¿Sí?

-Sí…

Los dos teníamos una leve sonrisa en nuestros rostros, hasta que nuestros ojos se cerraron y nuestros labios se unieron. Si hay algo de lo que puedo presumir, es que recibo… recibía… recibía besos de Marco Bodt, porque los besos de Marco Bodt… bueno, son los besos de Marco Bodt. Tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan reconfortantes, tan… provocativos… que en ese momento (o bueno, en muchos momentos) me han impulsado a "subir de nivel" la situación. _"Al carajo el trabajo, nunca debimos levantarnos, y continuar con lo de anoche."_

-Je-n…hmm… Jean… va-… - _no le permitía decir absolutamente nada – _Jean- hmm- - _mis manos tratando de abrir el cierre de su pantalón._

-Cin… cinco minutos.

-¡¿Cinco- cinco minut-?! Ahm… Jean… no ahora… ahm…

-Anoche no fue suficiente – _le decía mientras mis manos pasaban a través de su ropa para acariciar esa perfecta espalda pecosa que tiene. Marco no dejaba de quejarse, pero él solo se contradecía ya que al mismo tiempo sus manos jugueteaban entre mi cabello._

-Nunca es… suficien- te… ahm… para ti-

-No… la verdad es que no. Que sean diez mejor.

-¡¿Diez?! – _se soltó de mi para encararme, y finalmente ver el reloj de la sala. Efectivamente, media hora para las 8 AM_ - ¡Jean! ¡Se nos hará tarde!

-¡Ahh! ¡Marco! ¡Por favor!

-Después del trabajo – _firmemente, tratando de consolarme_ – después del trabajo, después de la cena, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Lo miré decepcionado por unos segundos, pero tenía sentido si lo hacíamos después de la cena, ya que sería nuestra forma de celebrar nuestro compromiso. Inhalé, y exhalé.

-Está bien, está bien.

-¿Lo juras? – _me sonrió tan… sensualmente._

-Cambiaré de opinión si me preguntas de esa manera, Bodt.

-Hahaha, bien – _me besó una vez más_ – es un trato.

Proseguimos a tomar nuestras cosas, pero antes él se aseguró de arreglarme el cabello, y yo verificaba que sus pantalones estuvieran bien abrochados. Con mi maletín en mano, y Marco con su pequeña mochila, nos dispusimos a salir del departamento, y del edificio. Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos autos. Comencé a hablar mientras tomábamos asiento y encendíamos los motores.

-Maria's Restaurant. 8 PM.

-_Roger!_

-Te amo.

-No más que yo.

Ambos comenzamos a conducir y a tomar diferentes direcciones.

Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de Marco, pero el día me pareció jodidamente eterno. No podía soportar la lentitud de las horas, parecían que faltaban años para ser las 8 PM. Puesto que estaba a nada de terminar el proyecto que se me asignó, volví al problema inicial: ¿Cómo rayos le propondría matrimonio? No era el típico novio que escribe todo en un papel y en el momento de la verdad lo tiene en su mano para leerlo… aunque eso sería un problema al momento de dar nuestros votos. Como sea, creo que estaba más aterrado por su respuesta; después de terminar mi proyecto maté el tiempo ensayando lo que haría en ese momento.

-¡Kirchstein! – _ah, mi jefe me sacó de mis pensamientos._

-Sí señor, ¿ocurre algo?

-Como ya sabrás, Fubbar no se presentó el día de hoy, y necesitamos mandar esos reportes hoy mismo. ¿Te harías cargo de terminarlo?

-Pero, señor-

-Gracias Kirchstein, sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Señor yo… hice… planes…

-Vamos Kirchstein, con esa mente y agilidad que tienes lo terminarás más pronto de lo que piensas.

-Pero…

-Confío en ti. Te veré el Lunes.

-….. Estúpido Bertholdt. Estúpido jefe Pixis y su estúpida calvicie.

Y entonces el karma hizo acto de presencia, continuando con la lista:

el único teléfono disponible estaba en la oficina de Thomas, pero el idiota olvidó dejar las llaves.

tenía mi celular… pero con 0% de batería.

iba a ser el último en irme, así que todos se fueron temprano, y con ellos, sus celulares con 100% de batería.

8 PM. _"Mierda mierda mierda!" _Era lo único que le decía al monitor, mientras estaba realizando los reportes de contaduría que Bertholdt debió haber terminado hace cuatro días. Podría correr con suerte si nuestros dos amigos, Sasha y Connie, hubieran decidido dedicarse a la contaduría igual que yo… pero no fue así, esos dos tienen una enorme pasión por la cocina… ¿Y dónde, vaya la ironía, desbordan esa pasión a diario? En Maria's Restaurant. Fue gracias a esos dos que la reservación fue demasiado accesible, el único problema era que tenía que lidiar con ellos si decidían hacer algún escándalo o comentarios estúpidos cuando Marco viera el estuche del anillo en mi mano.

Eran las 9:30 PM, y esos extensos reportes estaban completamente terminados. Todo lo que hacía falta era apresurarme a llegar al restaurante, sabía que Marco seguiría esperándome, siempre lo hace. Guardé y envié todos los reportes, cerré la oficina con llave, corrí hacia el auto, lo encendí, y me dirigí al restaurante.

"_10 PM, las 10 PM maldita sea."_ No dejaba de quejarme, como suelo hacerlo. Me extrañaba que hubiera un enorme tráfico a esas horas, pero lo más normal y común sería que hubiera algún atropellado tirado en el suelo… o un choque automovilís… Recuerdo perfectamente cómo avanzaba poco a poco, y cómo poco a poco estaba llegando justo en frente de los dos coches en ese horrible estado, y cómo poco a poco todos los ruidos y sonidos desaparecieron: los gritos de las personas, las sirenas de la policía y ambulancia, los conductores de atrás gritándome porque no avanzaba el auto… Sin parpadear, sin dudar, sin quitar mi mirada de ahí, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba fuera del auto, y de ir a pasos lentos comencé a correr, y solo una, solo una palabra salió de mi boca.

-MARCO!

-Señor, no puede acercarse-

-MARCO! MARCO! MARCO!

Dos, cinco, no recuerdo cuántos policías estaban tratando de detenerme.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!

-¡Si no obedece-!

-Esperen esperen… ¡¿conoce a ese hombre?!

-¡¿Por qué estás-?!

-¡Señor, responda! ¡¿Conoce a ese hombre?!

-¡Es mi novio! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ayudar con el rescate, por favor!

Ni a Marco ni a mi nos importaba una mierda lo que la gente diría o pensara después de decir "novios", así que ese grito no fue por algo del momento, era la verdad… era mi novio, el hombre que amo, el hombre al que le propondría matrimonio, y estaba atrapado en ese auto. Los paramédicos lograron abrir el auto, el cual estaba totalmente destruido del frente y lado del conductor… Marco… Su rostro cubierto de sangre, además de cortaduras y golpes. Me acerqué a la puerta del auto, todos esos paramédicos habían escuchado mis gritos y los de los policías, así que me permitieron ayudar. Mientras unos trataban de mantener abierto el gran corte del coche, otros y yo tratábamos de sacar a Marco con cuidado, para después recostarlo en una camilla. Después de varios intentos, finalmente logramos sacarlo; lo colocamos cuidadosamente en la camilla. Nunca me separé de él, nunca dejé de repetir su nombre, y nunca dejé de llorar.

-Mi amor. ¡¿Marco…?! ¡¿Marco, me escuchas?! ¡Háblame, Marco!

-…ah… - _logró abrir medianamente los ojos._

-¡Marco! ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Vas a estar bien!

-Ah… ah…

-¡Sí! ¡Sigue quejándote! ¡Sigue despierto!

Los paramédicos lo llevaron a la ambulancia. Arrancaron, y yo los seguí en mi auto. Mientras nos alejábamos pude ver cómo llegaba otra unidad para auxiliar al otro chofer… esperaba que sobreviviera, pero no fue así.

Odio los hospitales, siempre los he odiado. Una de las cosas que quiero evitar a toda costa en mi vida es poner un pie en un hospital, independientemente si acabo enfermo o herido, me aterra la idea de acudir a estos lugares porque algún ser preciado para mi esté enfermo… o herido. Me mataba la espera, me mataba la ansiedad, el miedo, la frustración, el simple recuerdo de cómo terminó su auto, el simple hecho de su rostro lleno de sangre.

-¿Por qué? – _me preguntaba_- ¿por qué no esperaste en el restaurante? Lo siento… Mar… Marco… ah… por favor…

Tenía mis manos cubriendo mi rostro, cuestionándome y cuestionándome por qué decidió salir… aún y si llegara a las 10 PM, sé perfectamente que él me esperaría, siempre hace eso. De pronto se escucharon pasos provenientes del pasillo detrás de mi. Inmediatamente me levanté y volteé a encarar a la enfermera.

-¿Es usted familiar de Marco Bodt?

-Soy… s- soy su novio – _mi voz temblaba por el temor _- ¿Cómo está?

-¿Ningún familiar presente?

-Ya traté de contactar a su madre, pero no logré localizarla.

-Uh… muy bien. Bueno, el paciente resultó con varias costillas rotas y un gran golpe en la cabeza, además de golpes leves en el rostro. Ahora mismo está recibiendo los sedantes necesarios.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¿Puedo verlo?

-Por aquí, por favor. Solo le pido que no haga mucho ruido.

Asentí con la cabeza. Seguí a la enferma hasta la habitación 102, entré y ahí estaba… vendado hasta la muerte, tenía el ojo izquierdo un poco hinchado. Me acerqué a su lado, y pasé mi mano por su cabello y su mejilla… y entonces comenzó a quejarse, y comencé a escuchar su voz, y no me había sentido tan aliviado en toda mi vida. Comencé a hablar, tranquila y sigilosamente.

-¿Marco? Oh gracias… ¿Marco?

-Ah… ¿dónde… estoy?

-En el hospital, tuviste un accidente. ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Accidente…? ¿Qué…?

-Ibas en el auto, después de salir del restaurante.

-¿… Restaurante? ¿Qué restaurante?

-N-… no… ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Ah, no lo sé. La cabeza me da vueltas… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-¿Cómo sé todo eso? – _lo dije de la manera más sarcástica posible_ - Marco-

-¿Quién… quién eres?

… Puedes ser un niño y quejarte del raspón en tu barbilla, o del moretón de tu rodilla, o de ser picado por una avispa, o de caerte del columpio. Puedes quejarte del dolor de ser rechazado a una cita, puedes quejarte del dolor de ser rechazado en tu propuesta de matrimonio… pero en mi caso, que la persona que más amas en el mundo te vea a los ojos y te pregunte quién eres, después de 3 años de relación… jamás había experimentado tal dolor.

-… ¿Qué?

-¿Quién eres?

-Marco...

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

No podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, tan perdidos, tan confundidos, en verdad estaban viendo a un extraño. Después de unos minutos de silencio total, Marco recobró más la conciencia, y no tardó en analizar la situación y reunir las pocas piezas con las que contaba: herido, en una habitación de hospital, accidente automovilístico, solo con un tipo que jamás en su vida había visto, pero que sabía su nombre. Inmediatamente oprimió el botón para pedir ayuda.

-¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

-¡Hey hey hey tranquilo! - _trataba de acercarme a él._

-¡No no no, déjame! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

-¡Marco!

-¡Aléjate!

-¡Escúchame, Marco!

Todo lo que quería era tranquilizarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, decirle que lo peor ya había pasado. Mentira, solo estaba empezando. Sin darnos cuenta el doctor y dos enfermeras entraron de un golpe a la habitación; los tres me alejaron de él.

-¡Sr. Kirchstein por favor!

-¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?! ¡No sabe quién soy!

-¡No grite por favor, está alterando al paciente!

-¡No voy a callarme hasta que me diga por qué no me recuerda!

-¡¿Cómo terminé aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estaba solo con él?! ¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?!

Después de varios forcejeos, las enfermeras lograron anestesiarlo.

-¡No! ¡No! No…. ah…

-Eso es, calma… calma. Todo estará bien.

-¡Marco!

El Doctor me tomó del brazo.

-Sr. Kirchstein, por favor tranquilícese o tendré que llamar a seguridad.

Y lo hice, pero jamás aparté mi mirada de Marco.

-Espere afuera por favor. Le haremos unos estudios al señor Bodt. Salga, por favor.

Seguí observándolo, hasta que salí de la habitación. Me recargué en la puerta, y me deslicé hasta terminar en el suelo, y jamás en mi vida había estado tan aterrado. ¿Recuerdas que el karma hizo acto de presencia? Bueno, esto pasaría a ser el número uno en la lista.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Primer capitulo! Oh my! $: Espero no haber roto sus expectativas, y quieran asesinarme, o si les fue de su total agrado asdfghjklñ! Jean bebé! Soy un mosntruo contigo, pero la felicidad vendrá… vendrá? Jijiji lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo :3 Espero mantener esto activo, y cada Lunes tener un capitulo listo para ustedes. Si alguien se preguntó "¿por qué el 14 de abril?", no es nada extraordinario, simplemente que comencé a escribir esta historia ese día xD

Gracias por leer! Cualquier cosa, soy toda oídos! :)


	2. Héroe

Realmente la vida pasa en un segundo… quiero decir, hace unos meses planeaba el cómo le propondría matrimonio, y ahora estoy aquí, ya que prácticamente no puedo regresar, no hay manera de que pueda regresar... y él tampoco. Es lo mejor, definitivamente más para él que para mi… será feliz… tendrá una vida perfecta… Ah, mierda. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! No… no estoy llorando, por milésima vez se me metió algo en el ojo. … La vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces, pero ese día, ese día se lleva el premio al mejor de las peores sorpresas. No se me ocurre otra cosa más que nunca dejar este lugar, así que… esta es mi historia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirchstein.

**I'll be seeing you**

Capitulo II. Héroe

"_No existe amor sin paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas, y tristezas profundas."_

Paulo Coelho

La oficina del Doctor era medianamente grande, y grande era el espacio ocupado por tantos reconocimientos y diplomas a su nombre, y el mismo nombre estaba en una placa colocada en su escritorio: "Dr. Erwin Smith". El sujeto no tenía mi edad, pero tampoco era un anciano, su cabello aún conservaba ese color dorado el cual encajaba perfectamente con sus ojos color turquesa. Cualquiera pensaría que es un modelo, y que perdía su tiempo siendo un médico. Desde que salió de la habitación me pidió que lo siguiera, y accedí sin decir una sola palabra; tan pronto como habíamos llegado a su oficina ambos tomamos asiento, y abrí mi boca para comenzar con el cuestionamiento, pero fue él quien comenzó a hablar sin quitar su mirada de los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

-Sr. Kirchstein, después de controlar el ataque de nervios del señor Bodt, hicimos todo tipo de estudios que fueran necesarios y-

-Fueron los sedantes, ¿verdad? Muchos sedantes afectaron su cabeza, y como acababa de despertar-

-Sr. Kirchstein… tengo entendido que usted ayudó con el rescate del paciente.

-… Así es.

-Entonces sabe perfectamente las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-…Sí… - _me estaba impacientando_ – dígame de una buena vez cómo está Doctor.

-De acuerdo – _dejó de ver sus papeles para ver mi rostro_ - El Sr. Bodt sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-…

-Le hicimos unas preguntas al paciente…

-…

-Entre ellas, le cuestionamos quién era usted.

-… ¿Y?

-…

Se quedó callado. Y algo comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza, algo que jamás creí que experimentaría. Es cuando ves esas tontas novelas en la televisión, y te burlas de los sucesos estúpidos y sin sentido por los que pasan los protagonistas… y no dejas de quejarte y decir _"sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar" _… Marco… Marco… Ugh… amor… Ah… ya lo sabía. Desde el momento en que me lanzaste esa mirada aterradora… una parte muy pequeña dentro de mí ya lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, quería pensar que eran los medicamentos. Fue el doctor quien lo corroboró.

-El paciente sufre de pérdida de memoria.

-…

-Al impactarse ambos autos, el del señor Bodt volvió a sufrir impacto contra ese poste, y podemos deducir que el lado del cerebro más dañado-

-¿Me está jodiendo verdad?

-… Sr. Kirchstein-

-¡¿Pérdida de memoria?! Haha… - _sí, quería reírme de lo absurdo que sonaba eso_ – no, no no no no, no puede ser, no puede ser – _en un instante ya estaba de pie caminando por todo el lugar _– ¡No! ¡No Doctor! Él… él no puede simplemente…

-No es algo que dependa de él.

-No… no… qué… ¿qué tanto no recuerda? – _lo miré a los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo, sin decir una sola palabra, y con eso me dio una respuesta_ - … hahaha, claro, ¡¿por qué no?! – _lo dije riendo sarcásticamente mientras me volteaba y daba la espalda al doctor._

-Sr. Kirchstein, escuche-

-¡De todo – _volteé sorpresivamente_ - absolutamente de todo lo que pudo haber olvidado, tenía que ser yo! No podía olvidar su primer año de escuela, o su primera travesura, o la vez que hizo trampa en un examen. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni olvidarse de esos estúpidos vecinos molestos, ni de esos familiares que no soporta ver, no! Lo único que tenía que borrar de su vida era a mi… ¡A MI! Respiré e inhalé varias veces hasta tranquilizarme. El doctor apoyó los codos en el escritorio, y su barbilla en ambas manos. Me lanzó una mirada tan fría y desafiante, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto… estaba cegado por el dolor de saber que no era más que un extraño para Marco.

-Lo comprendo-

-No, no lo hac-

-Sí lo hago, Sr. Kirchstein. Comprendo perfectamente. Solo puedo decirle que será cuestión de tiempo en que todas sus memorias regresen.

-Defina tiempo, Doctor.

-Es indefinido. Semanas, meses, me atrevería a decir que años – _maldita sea_ - varía de paciente en paciente, pero déjeme aclararle algo: una persona en estas condiciones, no puede recibir de golpe tanta información… solo afectaría más su salud, esos ataques de pánico y ansiedad se repetirían y repetirían y el paciente llegaría a un punto en el que-

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Pretender que no lo conozco? ¿Actuar como un completo extraño?

-Es mejor así, de esta forma el paciente se encontrará en una estabilidad mental, y poco a poco regresarán sus recuerdos… es sumamente necesario que no se encuentre bajo presión, que no sea forzado a recordar.

-… ya veo… - _agaché la cabeza y llevé mi mano a mi frente, permaneciendo callado sin saber qué decir, qué hacer, cómo actuar. Levanté mi mirada, y fácilmente pude ver su expresión de asombro en cuanto vio las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas _– todo era normal en la mañana… todo…

Daría lo que fuera por hacer que esas horas de la mañana se volvieran eternas, daría lo que fuera porque nunca dejaran de ser las 6 AM, y no tuvieras que apagar el despertador, ni dejar la cama. Marco, mi amor… lo lamento… lo lamento tanto. Enseguida limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas, y el doctor prosiguió.

-¿Ustedes viven juntos, señor Kirchstein?

-... ¿deberé dejar el departamento?

-Todo lo contrario, es el paciente el que debe dejarlo, ya que llegar ahí, aún si usted no está presente, puede alterar su salud y mente. ¿Cuenta con familiares que puedan hospedarlo? Sus padres no han podido ser localizados.

-Su padre murió hace muchos años. Entonces… ¿su madre, eh? Esa mujer me odia… yo mismo le contaré todo.

-Lo dejo en sus manos.

-Doctor Smith…

-¿Mmm?

-… - _pensaba si debía preguntarle o no, pero no lo hice_ – no… nada. Gracias, por las atenciones.

-Gracias por su cooperación.

Ambos asentimos, y dejé la oficina. Lo siguiente que debía hacer era llamar a la madre de Marco… ah, esa vieja. Esa mujer creció en un mundo de absoluta perfección, así que no debía perder la oportunidad de hacer de su hijo alguien, o algo, perfecto… pero no contaba con la posibilidad de que su pequeño conociera a este gay, y bueno, las cosas se dieron; desde el principio Marco me dejó en claro sus relaciones familiares, y que estaba aliviado porque su novio no encajaba en el clan. Bien, nunca quise hacerlo. En el instante en que recordé que no podía usar mi celular, me acerqué con las enfermeras para preguntar si tenían alguna noticia de la arpía, cuando de pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y vi dos caras familiares: el chico llevaba sus jeans y puesta una playera que lo identificaba como cocinero del Maria's Restaurant, y tan pronto como se percataron de mi presencia y corrieron hacia mi, se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y su calvicie se dio a notar; la chica vestía un vestido de una pieza color vino, con su característica cola de caballo.

-¡Jean! ¡¿Cómo está Marco?! ¡¿Ya hablaste con él?! ¡¿Se pondrá bien?!

-Viejo, lo siento tanto. Es nuestra culpa que él este aquí.

-Lo siento Jean, ¡lo siento mucho! – _Sasha comenzó a llorar_ – nos…noso… nosotros le insistimos… en que se quedara, en que… en que debía haber una buena razón para que… ah… tardaras en llegar.

-Todo fue porque recibió esa llamada…

-¿Llamada? ¿Llamada de quién?

-…

-¡Habla Connie!

-Fue…

-Fui yo.

No nos dimos cuenta que el elevador volvió a abrirse, no nos dimos cuenta que ella estaba caminando hacia nosotros, no nos dimos cuenta de ese asqueroso y repugnante perfume en el ambiente, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba recibiendo una cachetada de esa mujer: todo un acumulamiento de 3 años de odio y desprecio. Esta vez las palabras y reclamos no iban a ser suficientes, tuvo que hacer eso para restablecer quién era y cómo debería comportarme… a la mierda si creía que iba a lamerle los pies. Esa mujer… siempre con su falda y abrigo de mismo color, con unos zapatos de tacón exagerado, y no me hagas empezar a hablar del maquillaje.

-Sra. Bodt, ¡¿qué hace?! – _Sasha como siempre, defendiendo a su amigo._

-Dices que la culpa es mía, ¿Connie? –_ esa arpía le lanzó una mirada fulminante._

-… yo…

-Está bien, es obvio que defenderás a este sujeto.

-También me da gusto verla – _enderecé el rostro, sin darle el gusto de quejarme del dolor._

-Imbécil. ¡Si Marco está aquí es por tu culpa! ¡Nunca llegaste! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-Surgieron cosas en el trabajo, tuve que quedarme pero no pude llamarl- en todo caso, ¡¿por qué lo llamó?! ¡¿Qué fue esa llamada como para hacer que saliera del restaurante?!

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma. Todo lo que hice fue llamar a mi hijo, ¡¿una madre no puede hacer eso?! Me dijo que estaba en el restaurante esperándote, pero ya habías tardado casi dos horas, y no le habías llamado ni nada.

-… y discutieron.

-Por favor… todos estos años has disfrutado ver a Marco en mi contra. Le dije que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que aún tenía la oportunidad de poner fin a esta relación… pero claro, él siempre defendiéndote, siempre dando la cara por ti… - _se llevó la mano a la frente, haciendo un gesto de cansancio y fastidio_ – me dejó con las palabras en la boca y colgó.

-Fue entonces cuando dejó el restaurante – _prosiguió Sasha_ – se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo que iría a buscarte, que lo más seguro era que te habías quedado a doblar turno.

-Le dijimos que era obvio que llegarías, pero aún así decidió ir.

-¡Ah, maldita sea! – _cubrí mis ojos con las manos, he hice que corrieran por todo mi cabello hasta llegar a la nuca, cuando esa vieja volvió a hablar._

-No estabas en el trabajo.

-… ¿Perdón?

-Te aburriste de Marco, ¿verdad?

-No me esté jodiendo.

-¡¿Con qué razón lo citas en un restaurante para luego dejarlo plantado?!

-Hija de-

-¡Oigan oigan! ¡Es suficiente! – _Connie al rescate_ - si siguen así terminarán por sacarnos del hospital. Lo importante aquí es la salud de Marco.

Seguimos viéndonos a los ojos, hasta que las palabras de Connie surtieron efecto.

-Bien… Jean, ¿ya hablaron contigo? ¿Sabes cuál es su situación?

-…Sí…

-¿Y? – _esa mujer volvió a hablar._

Les conté todo, cada palabra del doctor. Los tres se quedaron perplejos, pero era tan estúpidamente obvia la mirada de satisfacción de esa arpía por saber que su hijito querido no recordara a su novio. Cada palabra que les decía me mataba, solo estaba complaciéndola, solo estaba ayudando a expandir su mundo de perfección perfectamente perfecto… por más que quisiera evitarlo, solo estaba dándole felicidad.

-Oh, vaya… la vida es maravillosa.

-Sra. Bodt, por favor. Entiendo que goce de esto por su eterno odio hacia Jean – _gracias Sasha_ – pero piense en Marco. Jean es su novio, viven juntos, tienen planes para-

-Sasha, aprecio que pienses en el bienestar de mi hijo… y eso mismo haré. - _Esa sonrisa leve en su rostro desapareció por completo cuando giró su cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada _- Escúchame muy bien Kirchstein, esto no es algo por capricho, es por las circunstancias y el bienestar de Marco. No quiero verte cerca de él… ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana… Te dejaron en claro que puede tardar en recuperar la memoria, quién sabe, quizás nunca lo haga. Así que mientras lo averiguamos, si es verdad que lo amas tanto como dices, demuéstramelo, y mantente alejado de él… por favor.

-… así será.

-… gracias.

La mujer se puso de pie, se acercó con las enfermeras para preguntar por su hijo, e inmediatamente fue llevada a la habitación. Por más sincero que se haya escuchado eso, ¿quién se lo tragaría? En otras palabras, _"no te acerques o mandaré matones a darte el mayor susto de tu vida."_

-Jean, eso significa, ¿que nosotros...?

-No, no lo creo. Ustedes ya nos conocían desde antes de que nosotros dos nos conociéramos… lo más probable es que no recuerde ninguna anécdota de los cuatro juntos.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora, Jean?

-Ah… no lo sé… no lo sé – _tenía mi cabeza agachada, creo que casi toco el suelo – _hasta que recuerde, me mantendré alejado.

-Pero Jean…

-Es lo mejor Sash, tal como dijo el doctor, es por el bien de Marco. Yo salgo sobrando aquí, no tiene caso que me quede más tiempo. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Amigo… - _me puse de pie y comencé a caminar._

-Cuando entren a verlo tengan cuidado con lo que vayan a decir, no hay que alterarlo. Cualquier cosa llámenme – _les di la espalda y me dirigí al elevador._

-¡Jean!

-Déjalo Sash, no nos queda otra opción.

-¡Pero Connie! ¡Me parece ridículo que lo haya olvidado por completo, ese idiota de Marco!

-¡Sashaaaa, baja la voz!

-¡No voy a bajar nada! ¡¿Qué pasará con Jean?! ¡¿Qué pasará con Marco?! ¡¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON LA BO-?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Esa mujer no sabe nada, no debe enterarse hasta que sea el momento!

-¡MARCOOOOO!

-¡SASHA!

-¡SEÑORES, BAJEN LA VOZ O LLAMARÉ A SEGURIDAD!

No recuerdo cómo llegué al auto, ni todo el tiempo que conduje, solo recuerdo llegar a nuestro departamento... y cómo subí a nuestra habitación y me recosté en mi lado de la cama, contemplando el otro lado completamente vacío… nunca antes la cama se había sentido tan grande y tan fría. Tenía grandes expectativas para esa noche, más allá del grandioso sexo que tendríamos, visualizaba a Marco haciendo todos los preparativos, hablando y hablando hasta el cansancio sobre dónde haríamos las reservaciones, a quiénes invitaríamos, el platillo, el pastel, … y lo único que yo haría sería contemplarlo… acercarme a él… y abrazarlo… y… sentirme el hombre más afortunado del universo, aunque ya lo era por el simple hecho de conocerlo. Tomé su almohada, aún con su aroma impregnado, y comencé a llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

Siempre dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Al día siguiente me dispuse a recoger todas sus cosas y acomodarlas en cajas para llevarlas a casa de esa arpía, por más que me molestara la idea, Marco debía vivir con ella tan pronto le dieran de alta. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga? … sí… soy yo. ¿Le pasó algo a Marco? … ajá… ajá... …¡¿QUE ÉL QUÉ?!

No sabía si reír, o llorar, o gritar, o si debí quedarme en el departamento… todas esas cuestiones rumbaban en mi cabeza cuando ya estaba de nuevo en el hospital, siguiendo a la enfermera que me llamó, ya que me estaba llevando a la habitación 102.

-¡No puede estar hablando en serio! ¡Ayer mismo el Dr. Smith me dijo que me mantuviera alejado!

-Pero señor…

-¡¿Y ahora usted quiere que entre ahí y hable con él?! ¡¿Acaso no leen los expedientes?!

-Lo siento señor, pero tampoco podemos contradecir las peticiones del paciente, y mucho menos de este con su condición.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Esa maldita se quedó ahí, clavándome una mirada, esperando a que entrara. Inhalé y exhalé lentamente, y abrí la puerta, y aún podía sentir el extraño ambiente del día anterior, cuando abrió los ojos y no hizo más que temerme. Ahí estaba él, tan guapo y atractivo como siempre, no importaban los vendajes ni las cicatrices ni heridas; abrió los ojos poco a poco cuando escuchó mis pisadas, enderezó la cabeza un poco y había una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Cómo ansié ver esa sonrisa la noche anterior. Por más que trataba de evitarlo, mi voz temblaba y sonaba aterrado; no quería volver a ver esa mirada, no podría soportarlo.

-Ah… hola.

-… hola

-Escucha yo-

-Perdona, no quise-

-… Tu primero.

-… Quisiera disculparme por cómo actué anoche, tu solo estabas asegurándote de que estuviera bien.

-No, no te disculpes. Soy yo el que actuó mal, estaba suponiendo que recordarías mi cara, a pesar de que… la viste solo por unos segundos.

-… Lo lamento, no te recuerdo. Pero, al enterarme por las enfermeras que un joven había ayudado en el rescate, no dudé en pedirles tu número… para conocerte y agradecerte.

-Tch, ese doctor tiene algo que ver en esto.

-¿Perdón?

-Ah, nada.

-Incluso eres amigo de Sasha y Connie.

-… ¿Qué?

-Son amigos míos del colegio. Anoche me visitaron, y me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que ese mismo chico era un buen amigo de ellos desde pequeños.

-… ¿Ah si? El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿eh? – _vaya mentira._

-En serio que sí… Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste lo del restaurante?

-¿Huh?

-Anoche, cuando desperté, dijiste que tuve el accidente justo después de dejar el restaurante. ¿Cómo sabías eso? – _mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda._

-Am… verás, justo cuando dejé tu habitación, recibí una llamada de esos dos. Me dijeron que… lo habían visto… - _vamos Kirchstein, ¡actúa natural!_ - todo en las noticias, e inmediatamente - ¡_piensa piensa piensa!_ - nos reconocieron a ambos, así que me contaron que eras amigo de ellos, y que justamente acababas de ir a visitarlos a su trabajo.

-Ya veo… - _perdóname, por mentir y mentir y mentir._

-… – _y me atreví a preguntarle_ – ¿recuerdas algo de ese lugar?

-No, nada… por más que intento, no recuerdo absolutamente nada – _quejándose de dolor, se llevó una mano a la cabeza._

-Está bien está bien, no debes presionarte.

-Y anoche… que desperté y estabas aquí…

-Sí… am… me enteré que no podían localizar a tus familiares, así que pensé que lo correcto sería acompañarte hasta que alguien llegara.

-¿Fue así como te enteraste de mi nombre?

-… Sí… sí, así fue.

-… Ayudaste en el rescate. Así, tan… desinteresadamente.

-Bueno, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-No todos hacen algo tan desinteresado por alguien totalmente desconocido.

-Cualquiera lo haría.

-Al parecer fuiste el único 'cualquiera'. No, perdón, esa no es la palabra. Fuiste… fuiste un héroe.

-También lo fueron los paramédicos y rescatistas.

-Sí, pero ellos ya lo tienen preestablecido. Tú eras un civil que estaba casualmente en ese lugar y decidiste actuar de esa manera.

-Sí, bueno… no podía quedarme parado sin hacer nada.

-Gracias otra vez.

-Insisto, ni lo menciones.

Y apareció un silencio, un largo y doloroso silencio. Tanto él como yo no dejábamos de mover nuestras miradas hacia cualquier parte, menos hacia nosotros mismos. Entonces decidió hablar, siempre amé esa iniciativa que tiene de acercarse y conocer a las personas… gracias a esa iniciativa fue que lo conocí, y me enamoré de él.

-Creo que nunca habrá suficientes gracias, y quisiera pagártelo de alguna manera – '_di mi nombre, abrázame, bésame', __creo que casi lo digo en voz alta_ - espero que no sea rescatándote de la muerte.

-Haha, esperemos.

-¿Algún favor? ¿Alguna ayuda en el trabajo?

-No tienes por qué, de verdad. El saber que ayudé a salvar una vida es suficiente.

-No por favor, insisto. Mmm…

-Am… escucha, no tienes por qué molestarte-

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tal una cena?

-… ¿Cena?

-El lugar que prefieras, para ti y tu novia.

"_¿Novia? ¿Bromeas, verdad?" _Pensaba en lo irónico y tonto que sonó eso en su boca. _"¿Novia?"_ Desde que nos conocimos le había dejado muy en claro mis preferencias sexuales. _"¿Novia?"_ Comencé a preguntarme si en aquella vez todavía dudaba sobre fijarse en mí. _"¿Novia?"_ En alguna parte de él, ¿había arrepentimiento por malgastar tantos años en una relación con un hombre? _"¿Novia?" _¿Era alguna clase de subconsciente? _"¿Novia?"_ ¿No quedaba ninguna pizca de homosexualidad en él? _"¡¿Novia?!"_

-Haha, no, no hay- bueno… tal vez pero… no por ahora.

-Oh, lo siento – _no amor, yo lo siento._

-Está bien…

-Bueno, ¿qué tal una cena con esos dos?

-¿Esos dos…? ¿Sasha y Connie?

-Así podremos pasar bien el rato. Podremos conversar, y saber más de nosotros… cómo fue que nos conocieron.

-… sí, suena bien –_ no me había percatado del poco entusiasmo en mi voz._

-¿Supongo que ahora te arrepientes de haberme rescatado, eh?

-¡No! Claro que no, en lo absoluto – _estaba a unos segundos de decirle 'te amo'._

-Bien, cuando me mejore y pueda dejar el hospital tendremos oportunidad para esa cena.

-…Sí, claro.

-Bien… ¿comenzamos de nuevo?

-… ¿De nuevo?

Lentamente y con un poco de esfuerzo extendió su brazo izquierdo, y su mano quedó en frente de mi, y sentí como si hubiéramos retrocedido 3 años. En ese momento, no podría hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo y pedirle hasta el cansancio que me recordara; tratando de retener las lágrimas y opacarlas con una leve sonrisa, hice lo mismo con mi brazo y le tomé la mano… la mano que debería llevar un anillo de compromiso.

-Soy Marco Bodt.

-Jean… Jean Kirchstein.

No tuve el coraje para preguntarle al doctor… qué debería hacer si por alguna razón… por una mera, casual y extraña razón, Marco insistiera en mantenerme cerca de él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias por las visitas! :D me da muchos ánimos para seguir publicando y escribiendo esta historia :3 No es taaaaaanta felicidad, pero al menos Marco quiere que Jean se mantenga cerca… it's something! Algunos personajes aparecen, y ahora le he inventado una madre a Marco. Espero la odien tanto como yo jajajaja.

En el siguiente capítulo Jean tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones… cuáles son éstas? Lo averiguaremos el próximo Lunes :3

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, amenaza, son totalmente bienvenidas! :D


	3. Verdades disfrazadas

Realmente la vida pasa en un segundo… quiero decir, hace unos meses planeaba el cómo le propondría matrimonio, y ahora estoy aquí, ya que prácticamente no puedo regresar, no hay manera de que pueda regresar... y él tampoco. Es lo mejor, definitivamente más para él que para mi… será feliz… tendrá una vida perfecta… Ah, mierda. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! No… no estoy llorando, por milésima vez se me metió algo en el ojo. … La vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces, pero ese día, ese día se lleva el premio al mejor de las peores sorpresas. No se me ocurre otra cosa más que nunca dejar este lugar, así que… esta es mi historia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirchstein.

**I'll be seeing you**

Capitulo III. Verdades disfrazadas

"_Hay tres cosas en la vida que una vez que pasan ya no regresan: el tiempo, las palabras, y las oportunidades."_

Anónimo

Me arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar, me sentía realmente feliz y a la vez desgraciado, por estar frente a él y escucharlo hablándome como un mero extraño, como si esos tres años no hubieran sido más que un sueño. Tan pronto como dejé su habitación me dirigí a la oficina del Dr. Erwin; me importó un carajo las advertencias de las enfermeras sobre entrar sin permiso, estaba lo suficientemente molesto y confundido como para preocuparme si iban a echarme del lugar. Entré de un golpe a la oficina.

-¡Smith!

-¡Doctor Smith, lo lamento tanto, llamaré a seguridad ahora mismo!

-Está bien está bien, déjalo entrar.

Caminé en línea recta hasta quedar frente al tipo, que estaba sentado… parecía que siempre estaba sentado. Comencé a hablar, con mi furia unos niveles más bajos.

-¡No lo entiendo, doctor! ¡¿Por qué accedió a la petición de Marco de conocerme?!

-…

-¡Ayer me dijo que debía evitar a toda costa ataques de nervios, que no debe estar bajo presión para que recuerde poco a poco! ¡¿Y hoy lo primero que hago es ir a verlo, comenzar una conversación, hacer una cita con él y nuestros amigos, y presentarnos con un apretón de mano?!

-… Sr. Kirchstein, recuerda que ayer le dije que lo entendía a la perfección?

-… Sí…

-… Una vez, un hombre se presentó con un problema parecido al suyo. Llegó a este hospital con su madre a un lado, con una mirada tan perdida y confundida. Después de unos diagnósticos y estudios, los médicos concluyeron que era Alzheimer; el hombre se quedó paralizado, no lo podía creer, no sabía qué haría a partir de ese momento, siendo hijo único y sin padre, ni familia que pudiera apoyarlo. Sí, siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra, pero llegó a un momento en donde tenía que elegir seguir pretendiendo ser un médico y tener a su madre en casa, o llevarla a un lugar especializado para ella con personas capaces de cuidarla de la forma correcta.

-…

-A comparación de ese caso, usted es muy afortunado. El Sr. Bodt no lo olvidó todo, y existe la posibilidad de que pueda recordarlo a usted. Sé que mi deber es salvar vidas y mantener a los pacientes y los suyos informados de su situación, pero puedo hacer excepciones y alentar a las personas a no rendirse.

-… Yo…

-Sé que hará lo correcto, Sr. Kirchstein.

-¿Hay alguna definición global para 'correcto'? – _solté una risa sarcástica._

No dijo nada, y al mismo tiempo ya estaba respondiendo mi pregunta, de nuevo. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla y dejar la oficina, di media vuelta y lo vi a los ojos.

-¿Doctor…?

-¿Sí?

-... Lamento lo de su madre.

-…Gracias.

Y ahí estaba, en medio de los pasillos del hospital sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía: tenía que esperar, ser paciente y esperar. Decidí que me mantendría alejado de él, decidí no poner un pie en el hospital hasta que esa cena llegara. Hasta entonces, no volvería a ver su rostro ni escuchar su voz… mi nombre en sus labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esas cuatro semanas fueron las tres semanas más largas de toda mi vida. Teniendo a Sasha y Connie como secuaces e informantes, me enteraba de el estado de salud de Marco: si habían sanado sus heridas, si no se negaba a comer, si había recordado algo, si ya podía caminar, si ya no necesitaba todos esos vendajes, si había recordado algo, si su madre arpía no había ido a visitarlo, si había recordado algo… hasta ahora me sigo preguntando cómo es que esos dos no se hartaron de mis eternos cuestionamientos, pero era fácil percibir la lástima que sentían por mi; no los culpo, yo reaccioné igual.

En todo ese tiempo me encontraba en un conflicto conmigo mismo, no soportaba estar lejos de él y pensaba en ir a verlo para decirle toda la verdad… también pensaba que debería obedecer al doctor y no acercarme en lo absoluto, pero entonces recordaba lo que me dijo en su oficina después de que fui a ver a Marco, cuando nos volvimos a "conocer". Tenía razón en que era afortunado, a comparación de otras situaciones de otras personas. Pero aún así, no podía ser egoísta y tratar de una u otra forma que Marco me recordara… ¿a costa de alejarlo aún más de mi? ¿A costa que le atemorizara todas esas historias que pensaba no eran parte de su vida? ¿A costa que me rechazara? … oh sí, por eso es que estoy aquí.

Volviendo a esa cuarta semana, era 13 de mayo. Me encontraba en el trabajo, sumiso en mis pensamientos a Marco, en las quejas de los clientes, en la poca accesibilidad que tenían los demás últimamente, en la poca ayuda que recibíamos del jefe Pixis… hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sí, ahora todos los días a cada hora me aseguraba que la batería estuviera completa; en la pantalla decía 'Connie', y corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la azotea.

-¿Hola?

-_¿Viejo?_

-¿Connie? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Fueron a ver a Marco? ¿Cómo está?

-_Tranquilo tranquilo, es lo que siempre te he dicho estas últimas semanas. Sí, estamos en el hospital. Jean… lo han dado de alta._

Entré en pánico, realmente entré en pánico. Cuatro semanas y no fue suficiente tiempo para decidir si alejarme o acercarme.

-_Mencionó la cena que te había prometido._

-Ah, maldita sea.

-_¿Qué harás, Jean?_

-No lo sé… no quiero lastimarlo. No puedo verlo a la cara, no puedo-

-_Ah, espera._

-¿Connie?

-_Sí, am… es Jean. – había alguien con él, pero definitivamente no era la voz de Sasha._

-¿Huh? Connie, con quién-

-_¿Hola? ¿Jean?_ – _mi nombre en sus labios – ¿Jean? Soy Marco_. - _me petrifiqué, me congelé, no hablé por unos segundos_.

-Ah, hola Marco – _tranquilízate_ – disculpa, no te había reconocido.

-_No, no hay problema. Perdón por interrumpir su conversación, pero no lo pude evitar, haha._

-Ah…

-¿_Mañana estarás libre?_

-Ah… mañana…

-_Estos dos podrán ir a esa cena._

-Sí, verás…

-¿_Hmm? ¿No puedes?_

-…Perdón si sueno grosero, pero, ¿por qué el apuro? – _quiero verte, quiero verte._

-_Oh, bueno._

-…

-_Mientras más tiempo esté fuera de esa casa, mucho mejor._

-¿Esa casa? – _supe inmediatamente que se refería a su madre; me olvidó, pero no olvidó sus problemas con ella._

-_Ah, no es nada._

-Oh…

-_Entonces, ¿cena mañana?_

'_Decide Kirchstein. Ahora o nunca. Aléjate o acércate. Déjalo o aférrate. Espera o actúa. Decide'._

-_¿Jean?_

-Mañana está perfecto. Salgo de trabajar a las 8.

-_Muy bien. ¿Te agrada el Shina's House?_

-Shi… Shina's House? – _… de todos los lugares._

-_La comida ahí es estupenda. Oh, pero la de ustedes es aun mejor chicos._

-… ¿Ah sí? – _miente _– Tendré que corroborarlo entonces.

-_Hecho. Nos veremos mañana, 8:30PM._

-… Mañana por la noche.

-_Toma Connie. – su voz volvió a escucharse lejos._

-_Gracias Marc._ … _¿Jean?_

-… - _luché contra las lágrimas._

-_Lo siento…_

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que recuerde eso.

-_Tch, mentiroso._

-No… hmm… en verdad.

-_…debo colgar. Ya está por bajar con Sasha. ¿Hasta mañana entonces?_

-…Sí, ahí nos veremos. Gracias, Connie.

-_Siempre Jean, siempre._

Connie tenía razón, me destrozó que pudiera recordar la buena calidad del Shina's, pero no a mí. Podía recordar que ya había probado toda esa deliciosa comida, pero no podía recordar que conoció ese lugar gracias a mi. Terminé de secar mis lágrimas y bajé para regresar al trabajo, pero entonces pensé que sería necesario hablar de esto con los demás, con aquellos que conocían a Marco. Tal vez no eran los mejores amigos, pero no podía permitir que por alguna razón u otra hablaran de más si por alguna razón u otra Marco decidiera poner un pie en mi trabajo. Estaba llegando a mi oficina cuando esa voz molesta me llamó.

-¡Kirchstein! – _ese maldito anciano – _¡Ven a mi oficina ahora mismo!

-Ah… demonios – _cambié de dirección y me dirigí a su oficina. – _¿Me llamó, señor?

-¿Puedes decirme por qué corriste apresuradamente a las escaleras hacia la terraza con tu teléfono en la mano?

-Bueno, verá-

-¡¿Puedes decirme por qué corres a responder una llamada cuando sabes perfectamente que estamos saturados de trabajo?!

-Señor, puedo explicarlo.

-Espero que me convenzas, Kirchstein.

-… Me llamaron para decirme… que Marco había sido dado de alta.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad?! – _su semblante cambió por completo _– Felicidades Kirchst- oh, lo olvidaba… la pérdida de memoria.

-No, no se preocupe. De hecho, señor-

-¿Ya hablaste con los demás de esto?

-No señor, porque-

-¡Kirchstein! ¡¿Qué hace perdiendo el tiempo?!

-… ¿Huh?

-¡Vaya ahora mismo!

-Ah… sí, señor.

Todavía me sigo preguntando por qué tenemos a ese anciano como nuestro jefe. Pero cuando supo del accidente, no dejaba de darme palabras de apoyo, así que no me sorprendió que esperara que hablara de Marco y su salida del hospital con los demás… lo que me preocupaba eran sus cambios de humor. Salí de su oficina y pude reconocer fácilmente a Eren y Armin en las copiadoras. Esos dos eran uña y carne, y definitivamente Mikasa terminaría siendo como… ¿el dedo? No lo sé, esos tres son inseparables, cuando todos nos conocimos nos contaron que eran amigos desde pequeños, así como Sasha, Connie y yo. Me apresuré a acercarme, ambos tenían sus camisas fuera de sus pantalones, sin corbata, y unas grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos: Armin Arlet tiene un característico cabello corto color rubio, y una mentalidad que sinceramente pienso está echando a perder en la contaduría; Eren Jaeger tiene unos característicos ojos verdes, y es un imbécil. Soy un fiel creedor del odio a primera vista.

-Eren, Armin.

-Jean, ¿el jefe ya terminó de regañarte? ¿Ya te despidió?

-Eso deseas, Jaeger.

-Lo siento Jean, Eren y yo vimos cómo subías a la azotea.

-¿Acaso no sabes que está prohibido hacer llamadas? Y en todo caso, si fueran realmente necesarias, ¿qué necesidad tienes de ir a la azotea?

-Era sobre Marco.

-Oh… lo siento.

-Hoy fue dado de alta.

-¡Son excelentes noticias!

-…

-Tch… cierto.

-¿Y qué harás, Jean?

-Sí, ¿qué harás ahora?

-¿Por qué todo mundo hace esa pregunta? ¡No lo sé! Tal vez no me acerque a él, o tal vez lo haga pero solo seré una farsa, hasta que recuerde todo.

-¿Pero no estas así arriesgando su salud?

-Armin… - _Eren sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por pasar._

-Dices que serás una farsa, ¿entonces cuando tengas contacto con él dirás mentiras? ¿O dirás la verdad, que terminará siendo una mentira para él?

-Yo…

-Si dices la verdad, ¿qué tan seguro estás que no vendrán a su mente fragmentos de esas historias y se preocupe porque sabes mucho?

-…

-Entonces te temerá, se dará cuenta que te acercaste a él a base de mentiras. 'Ese hombre me rescató, pero cuando nos presentamos actuó como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.' '¿Cómo es que sabe todas esas cosas?' Solo lograrás que se aleje de ti.

-¡YA LO SE! ¡TODO ESO YA LO SÉ!

Recobré la calma al darme cuenta del silencio total en todo el lugar, con todas las miradas puestas en mí. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero Armin no me permitió decir nada.

-Lo siento, Jean. Solo quiero prevenirte.

-No, discúlpame. Y te lo agradezco, pensaré muy bien lo que haré.

-Mantennos informados, ¿de acuerdo? Marco es un buen tipo, realmente nos agrada.

-Sobre eso, quería pedirles que se mantuvieran al margen. Saben cómo es él, de alguna forma u otra terminará visitando este lugar.

-Cuenta con nosotros. Se lo haremos saber a Mikasa.

-Gracias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sinceramente no quería dejar la oficina, no quería dejar el edificio. No quería llegar al departamento. No quería afrontar el hecho de que al día siguiente por la noche lo vería a la cara. Todos hablándome sobre qué hacer o no como si fuera demasiado sencillo. Esa noche no dormí, y al día siguiente no asistí al trabajo. Me mantuve en un confinamiento perdido en mis pensamientos, y si las horas realmente fueron eternas el día en que le propondría matrimonio, esta vez fueron realmente rápidas.

Ya que tenía que pretender que fui al trabajo, llegué al lugar a las 8:30 exactas. Entré y tomé una mesa para cuatro personas. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando escuché su voz en la entrada. Lo busqué con la mirada y… oh rayos… luché contra mis deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo. El hombre se veía realmente atractivo: llevaba puesta una camisa color gris, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y zapatos negros. Cualquiera querría ver a través de esa camisa… yo realmente quería desabrochar cada botón y sentir el calor de su cuerpo una vez más.

-¡Hey! ¡Jean!

-Marco, hola – _¡no es momento para pensar en esas cosas!_

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?

-No, tengo pocos minutos.

-Oh, me alegro.

Tomó asiento y le echó un vistazo al lugar.

-Vaya, no es como yo lo recuerdo.

-… ¿Ah no? –_ recuérdame._

-No, la verdad no lo sé. Creo que eran diferentes colores, lo habré imaginado.

-Tal vez logres recordarlo.

-Eso espero, realmente espero eso. También espero recordar dónde vivía.

-… - _miente_ – ¿no… no lo recuerdas?

-Agh, nada en lo absoluto. Mientras terminen de sanar mis heridas, y mientras recupere todas esas memorias perdidas, debo quedarme en casa de mi madre.

-Disculpa, si no es de mi incumbencia pero… ayer mencionaste una casa…

-Hahaha, debo sonar como un malagradecido, ¿verdad?

-No no, no voy a juzgarte sin saber las razones. Perdón por entrometerme.

-Ah, descuida. Todos los que me conocen saben de mi deprimente relación con mi madre. Siempre ha querido controlar mi vida, siempre ha querido hablar por mí, siempre ha querido que sea alguien que no puedo ni quiero ser. Nunca satisfago sus expectativas, así que voltea los papeles y termino siendo un hijo malagradecido.

-Vaya… - _asquerosa arpía_ – debe ser difícil.

-Bueno… ya son 26 años, ya me he acostumbrado. ¿Qué hay de ti, Jean? ¿Tienes buena relación con tus padres?

-Verás-

-¡Buenas noches! - _la camarera apareció de la nada, casi me provoca un infarto; tenía una linda sonrisa, y sus ojos y cabello color castaño combinaban perfectamente con el uniforme del restaurante_ - Bienvenidos al Shina's Palace. Mi nombre es Petra, los atenderé esta noche. ¿Qué desean de tomar?

-Cola estaría bien.

-… Lo mismo.

-Aquí les dejo nuestro menú. ¡Llámenme cuando estén listos!

-Gracias.

-…Gracias.

-¿Te parece que ordenemos antes que lleguen esos dos?

-Hmm, podemos esperarlos un poco más - _de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla decía 'Sasha' _– oh, hablando de… ¿Sash?

-_Jean, ¿está Marco contigo?_

-Sí, llegamos casi al mismo tiempo.

-_Ah, me alegro._

-¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?

-_Buena suerte._

-… ¿Huh? - _colgó._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo?

Me quedé completamente petrificado, viéndolo sin decir absolutamente nada. Conocía perfectamente a esos dos, estaba pensando lo que ellos estaban pensando.

-Ah… la llamada se cortó. Le marcaré, espera – _salí del lugar para que no pudiera escuchar absolutamente nada. Sasha contestó._

-_¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué vuelves a llamar?_

-¡No estés jugando conmigo Sash! ¡¿Cómo que 'buena suerte'?!

-_¡Buena suerte conquistando a Marco, duh!_

-¡¿Qué?! Cómo esperas- … ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?! ¡No puedo estar cerca de él!.

-_Oh sí, claro Jean. ¡Qué bueno que lo dices, ya que estas en un restaurante cenando con él, sigue así, vas muy bien!_

-¡Ahhh! … ugh… ¡no es lo mismo si están ustedes dos!

-_Oh, es tan dulce de tu parte._

-¡No! Me refiero a que… - después de cubrir mi cara con la mano, e inhalar y exhalar, traté de hablar con ella una vez más - Sasha, escucha.

-¡_No Jean, tu escucha!_

-…¿Huh?

-_¿Amas a ese hombre?_

-…Sasha…

-_¡Responde! ¡¿Amas a ese hombre?!_

-… Sabes perfectamente que sí.

-_¡¿Quieres recuperarlo?!_

-Sí.

-_¡¿Quieres tenerlo en tus brazos una vez más?!_

-¡Sí!

-_¡¿Quieres casarte con ese hombre?!_

-¡Sí!

-_¡No te escucho!_

-¡Sí quiero!

-_Entonces plántate frente a él, usa tus encantos masculinos y CONQUISTALO!_

-SI! Espera, ¡¿qué?!

-¡_HAZLO!_

-¡Sasha, espera! ¡Ah! ¡Escúchame!

-_¿Am, Jean?_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-_¡Soy yo idiota!_

-Oh, lo siento Conn.

-_Escucha, todo ese discurso fue encantador, pero no olvides que no puede estar bajo presión. No le sueltes toda la verdad de golpe. Crea historias, miente, pero no digas la verdad._

-¡Carajo, ya lo sé! ¡Todo eso ya lo sé! ¡Todos me han dicho lo mismo y lo mismo como si fuera tan sencillo! Que no sea egoísta, que piense en él, en su salud, que lo alejaré, que soy afortunado. … Lo sé, sé que decir cosas que sucedieron puede provocarle confusiones y no tendrá nada claro pero… ya tomé mi decisión y… todo eso pueden ser mentiras.

-_… ¿Perdón?_

-No tiene que saber que estuvo involucrado en ellas.

-_¿Jean?_

-Lo siento Connie…

-_¡Oh, maldita sea Jean!_

-… pero no pasaré todo este tiempo preguntándome qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera contado la verdad… de cierta manera. Debo irme, o sospechará algo.

-_¡No! ¡Jean, espe-!_

Apagué el celular inmediatamente. Mientras llegaba a la mesa pensaba en alguna excusa del por qué terminaríamos cenando solo nosotros dos.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-Ah, nada grave. Parece que hay mucho trabajo en el restaurante, así que necesitan de esos dos para resolverlo todo más rápido.

-Ah, no puede ser. Realmente quería cenar con ellos.

-Sabes… - _a quién engaño_ - entenderé si quieres irte.

-¿Bromeas? Vine hasta aquí para atragantarme de comida, con o sin esos dos. Además, ya te había dicho que esta cena sería para conocernos.

-…sí…

-Ah, bueno, tu sabes, te estoy muy agradecido. No quiero que me malinterpretes, no conocernos en ese sentido… conocernos en-

-Ah, está bien. Tranquilo, te entiendo a la perfección. Pero, ¿sabes? Tienes una grata e impecable percepción de mi, – _miente_ – ni si quiera me conoces.

-Por eso insisto-

-¿Quién te asegura que no sea una persona inestable, o egoísta, o que esperaré el momento oportuno para asaltarte?

-¡Hahaha! ¿Qué clase de persona que ayuda en un rescate de otra persona, sin pedir nada a cambio, querría hacerle daño a esa misma persona? – _sarcástico._

-Pude haber ideado todo desde el principio – _arrogante._

-Sí, claro.

La camarera interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Jóvenes, ¿ya saben qué van a pedir?

-Sí, am… quisiera una ensalada caprece.

-Y yo una orden de pastel de carne.

-¿Con qué tipo de salsa quisiera acompañarlo?

-Mmm…

-Especial.

-Especial - _mierda mierda mierda_.

-Wow, ¿eres psíquico o algo así?

-Haha, quizás.

Sabía que era su salsa favorita. Sabía que una vez se terminara su platillo, iba a pedirle a la camarera otra guarnición. Era como la primera vez que comimos en ese lugar. Nuestra primera cita… esa noche no dejábamos de hablar del trabajo, de nuestros estúpidos jefes, del comercial sin sentido que había visto en la mañana, de las conversaciones que escuchó en el tren cuando iba camino al trabajo. Quizás eran las cosas más insignificantes como tema de conversación, pero para nosotros, para mi, fue una noche realmente bella y perfecta, estaba feliz de escucharlo y tener la oportunidad de conocer más de él, y todo gracias a nuestro primer encuentro en aquella mañana. En esta ocasión, el único detalle es que ya habían pasado tres años, y nada de esos tres años quedaba en su mente.

-Así que Jean, ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Oh, soy contador.

-¿Contador, eh?

-Sí, trabajo en una empresa pequeña, pero el salario es muy accesible. Tengo suerte por tener un buen puesto.

-Ya veo, suena divertido.

-Sí, en cierta forma lo es… - _aquí vamos_ - ¿Y tu, Marco? ¿De qué trabajas?

-Soy fotógrafo.

-¿Fotógrafo? – _miente._

-Me fascina la fotografía, me fascina capturar el momento, poder transmitir miles de ideas o sentimientos a través de una imagen. Quiero que las personas vean mi trabajo, que se interesen en lo que quiero decir, que salgan aunque sea por unos minutos de la rutina y pongan a trabajar sus cerebros… – _siempre que hablaba de la fotografía, podía ver una gran pasión en sus ojos… realmente amaba eso de él, aún lo hago._

Tal y como aquella cita, no quería que la noche terminara. No quería que la comida se acabara. No quería irme. Solo quería hablar y hablar hasta el cansancio, escucharlo y hacer desaparecer el dolor de esas cuatro semanas. Pasamos a hablar de la estúpida economía y política, de la nueva serie que estrenó hace poco. Lo que realmente no me esperaba era que se interesara por un tema en particular.

-¿Alguna historia romántica?

-… ¿Hablas en serio?

-Lo siento si te incomodé.

-No no, no es eso. Es solo que… no sé de muchas personas que estén interesadas en ese tipo de historias, y más de alguien gay.

Lo dije. Simplemente lo dije en modo automático. Olvidé el accidente, olvidé su pérdida de memoria, olvidé que estaba siendo un farsante. De verdad estaba pensando que era una cena común y corriente, que los dos decidimos salir a cenar y disfrutar la comida. Quería morirme. Quería levantarme de la mesa y correr. Quería rendirme y decirle quién era en realidad, suplicarle que me perdonara todas las mentiras que le dije desde que me "conoció". Sabía que inmediatamente se sentiría incómodo, o casualmente recordaría que tenía algo que hacer y se iría rápidamente. Pero no fue así. El único que mostró una mirada aterrorizada fui yo.

-El punto es que te enamoraste, ¿no?

-Ah… sí…

-Pero está bien, no es de mi incumbencia.

-No, está bien, no es ningún problema – _suspiré_ –. Sí… sí hay una historia.

-¿De verdad?

-… ¿Re… realmente quieres escucharla? – _lo miré con una sonrisa un poco insegura. _

-No tengo remedio, soy un tipo muy romántico – _soltó una pequeña risa._

-Ah… muy bien…

Tomé un largo respiro.

-Lo conocí hace tres años – _te conocí hace tres años._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

65 visitas jesus christ! Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia! :D Jean decidió contarle cosas a Marco, y para empezar será la historia de cómo se conocieron! Creo que está de más decir de qué tratará el siguiente capitulo :P

Eren, Armin y Petra aparecieron asdfghjklñ tendrán más participación en el futuro? We'll see c:

Reviews son totalmente recibidas :3 si les gusta, si me odian, etc etc etc así me ayudan a mejorarla y darle felicidad a Jean, porque le hace mucha falta T_T jajajjajaja Hasta el otro Lunes! (:


	4. Asiento vacío

Escribo aquí para aclarar:

*Las letras en _**cursiva**_ es el diálogo de la historia que está contando Jean… dentro de la historia principal xD espero no haberlas confundido :c

Realmente la vida pasa en un segundo… quiero decir, hace unos meses planeaba el cómo le propondría matrimonio, y ahora estoy aquí, ya que prácticamente no puedo regresar, no hay manera de que pueda regresar... y él tampoco. Es lo mejor, definitivamente más para él que para mi… será feliz… tendrá una vida perfecta… Ah, mierda. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! No… no estoy llorando, por milésima vez se me metió algo en el ojo. … La vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces, pero ese día, ese día se lleva el premio al mejor de las peores sorpresas. No se me ocurre otra cosa más que nunca dejar este lugar, así que… esta es mi historia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirchstein.

**I'll be seeing you**

Capitulo IV. Asiento vacío

"_El encuentro de dos personalidades es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman."_

Carl Jung

Además de las cuestiones económicas, decidí mudarme para alejarme de mis lazos familiares y comenzar una nueva vida. Después de confesarles mi orientación sexual, podías ver fácilmente la decepción en sus rostros, aunque las palabras que salieron de sus bocas fueron _'ya veo', 'está bien, hijo'._ Sí, claro. Casualmente los siguientes días mi padre no estaba cuando iba a casa a visitarlos, y mi madre apenas y mencionaba una palabra. Era lo mejor irme, y trataría de no perder contacto con ellos.

-¿Y sí has hablado con ellos?

-Ah… no realmente. Ese no es el punto aquí.

No hubo necesidad de despedirme, bastó con una llamada telefónica, donde mi padre solo dijo _'ten cuidado'_ y mi madre _'te amamos'_. También les mencioné que hice los papeleos necesarios para que mi auto les perteneciera, y que al día siguiente sería enteramente de ellos.

-Jean, perdona que me entrometa pero, ¿hace cuánto que no hablas con ellos?

-Mmm… 2 años.

-¡¿Qué?! Hablas en serio?!

-Ajá.

-¿Y ellos a ti?

-Solo mi madre, cada que le entra en gana.

-Eres afortunado.

-¿Afortunado? – _ya hemos tenido esta conversación._

-Aceptaron tus decisiones, solo les tomó tiempo asimilarlo.

-Y qué tal tu-

-… - _mierda - _Si en toda mi vida la relación que llevo con mi madre ha sido pésima, no imagino cómo sería si llegara a decirle eso.

-Ah, sí… lo siento – _mierda mierda mierda_ – escucha, volvamos al punto inicial.

Te ahorraré mi viaje en avión, los pensamientos de la vida y de quién soy y a dónde me están llevando mis decisiones, en pocas palabras fue un vuelo tranquilo. Llegué aquí hace 3 años, a un mundo totalmente nuevo, pero tampoco me parecía la gran cosa. Y el departamento, bueno… solo es un departamento. El cambio de hogar, de horario, de calles, de personas, de rutina; tenía la oportunidad de emocionarme al ver frente a mi un nuevo gran cambio, pero también tenia la oportunidad de demostrar mi total desagrado con mi rostro.

No perdí tiempo en encontrar trabajo de contaduría, rápidamente asistí a una entrevista de trabajo, fui contratado, y lo mejor del asunto, además de la paga, es que comenzaría el siguiente día, y con la entrada a las 8AM. Entonces recordé que ya no contaba más con mi auto, así que no tendría otra opción más que trasladarme en metro**, **y mientras me alistaba para mi primer día, tuve el triste recordatorio del infierno que es tomar el metro por las mañanas… un verdadero infierno. Llegar lo más pronto posible, subir lo más pronto posible, acercarte lo más posible que puedas para ser el primero en entrar, y no necesites quedarte para esperar la siguiente unidad. Y lo logré. No lo creía posible al momento de entrar, y comencé a preguntarme a qué persona golpeé accidentalmente con mi maletín, si al chico de audífonos que se fue hasta una de las esquinas del vagón, o al pobre chico desafortunado que no logró entrar.

-Creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente a quién golpeaste, ¡y no fue un accidente! No cambies la historia.

-Bueno, el tipo no dejaba de empujar y quería forzosamente pasar por encima de los demás, se lo merecía. ¿Quieres escuchar la historia o no?

-Por favor, continúa.

Permanecí de pie por las siguientes dos estaciones, gente desalojando, gente entrando, vaciando y llenando asientos, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de sentarme, y frente a mi estaban los asientos reservados para mayores de edad, embarazadas, discapacitados… es ilógico que esos asientos queden vacíos, aunque siéndote sincero, nunca respeté esos señalamientos, y me parecería de lo más normal que no estuvieran ocupados por alguien con esas características. Unas chicas colegialas habían ocupado todos los lugares, mientras no dejaban de gritar cosas sin sentido, o viendo sus celulares, mandando mensajes de texto… realmente me fastidiaba el panorama. Una tercera, cuarta estación, y gracias a los cielos finalmente se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a las puertas. Y vuelve a comenzar el ciclo, tres personas, fácilmente de mi edad, se acercaron a los lugares, pero solo dos se sentaron, y de pronto mis ojos se abrieron más, y mi mirada pasó del asiento al tercer sujeto que se quedó de pie; estaba diciéndole a un anciano que tomara se lugar. '_¿Es en serio?', _pensé, demasiada amabilidad a buenas horas de la mañana. El anciano no dejaba de agradecerle al sujeto, y este solo sonreía y sonreía… me dio tanto asco.

-¿Asco? ¿Qué tiene de malo sonreír a la persona que te está agradecida?

-Los extremos de su boca rozaban los extremos de sus ojos.

-Hahaha, exageras demasiado.

Entonces, el anciano tomó el lugar y el tipo siguió de pie, recargado en las puertas. Así permaneció por las siguientes dos estaciones, aun incluso cuando otros asientos estaban desocupados, tanto los reservados para esas personas como el resto, aun cuando no había ninguna embarazada, o algún discapacitado, o algún otro decrépito… no, el seguía ahí, de pie. No dejaba de quejarme en mi mente, mi mirada fija en él, gritándole desde mis adentros lo estúpido que estaba siendo al no aprovechar el asiento libre, porque eso era, un-asiento-libre. Aun sigo preguntándome si hablé en vez de pensar, o si él lee la mente, pero de pronto volvió su mirada a mi… para todos en el vagón pudieron haber sido unos segundos, para mi fue una eternidad. El mundo, el universo se detuvo mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y me di cuenta de lo jodidamente atractivo que era. Fue el timbre de las puertas abiertas lo que nos hizo reaccionar, para yo poder ver hacia otro lado, y él para voltearse y dar la cara a las puertas. Dejó el vagón y el asiento seguía libre; en la siguiente y última estación finalmente bajé y me dirigí al trabajo. En todo el recorrido, incluso en mi nueva oficina no dejaba de quejarme de ese tipo.

-¿Esto nos va a llevar a algo?

-… ¿Aburrido?

-¿Nunca se dirigieron la palabra?

-Me pregunto qué habría pasado de nunca haberlo hecho.

-… Entonces…

Llegué al departamento después del trabajo, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en ese sujeto, y cómo podría haber tanta amabilidad comprimida en un ser humano. Al día siguiente como cualquier rutina para cada persona, me alisté para el trabajo, me apresuré a llegar a la estación, luché por no quedar fuera del vagón, logré tomar un asiento. En las siguientes tres estaciones estaba perdido en mis pensamientos con la papelería que debería entregar el siguiente viernes, hasta que en la siguiente estación, al momento de abrirse las puertas, lo volví a ver.

-¿Qué? Hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-La misma hora.

-Sí.

-El mismo vagón.

-Sí.

-Wow, qué miedo.

-La verdad… sí.

Entonces a mi rutina le agregaría el hecho de que desde ese martes hasta el sábado veía a ese sujeto en el mismo vagón.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Todos los días?!

-Sí.

-Es obvio que el tipo te perseguía.

-Lo sé.

-¡¿Eh?!

Mientras era un pasajero en el metro, estaba este otro pasajero idiota que cedía el asiento vacío, y aun después de volver a quedar vacío no lo aprovechaba. Eran otras personas, nada estúpidas, las que hacían uso de ese lugar, aun cuando no debían hacerlo. No había un día en que nuestras miradas no se cruzaran, ya fuera que él sintiera mi mirada fulminante, o viceversa, de pronto él tomaba la iniciativa y el observado era yo. Entonces llegó el sábado, ese día no fue cualquier día, fue… el día en que nació algo dentro de mi que me empujó a ignorar los asientos vacíos, y tener la voluntad de quedarme de pie hasta llegar a la última estación. _'¿A quién engaño?'_, pensaba, solo pasaron dos estaciones y me estaba arrepintiendo, porque no sabría qué hacer si llegara a toparme con ese sujeto en cualquier momento.

-Espera espera. ¿No te asustaste ni un poco por verlo todos los días en el mismo vagón? ¿Nunca te sentiste vigilado?

-Acabo de decir que nos mirábamos uno a otro.

-¡Pero no de esa forma! Agh… prosigue.

Tan pronto como me arrepentí volteé por todas partes por si había algún lugar libre, pero era demasiado tarde. Tercera estación, en cualquier momento podría entrar, tenía que apresurarme, no podría encarar al sujeto. Nos estábamos acercando a la cuarta estación, estaba entrando en pánico, realmente en pánico, cuando me percaté que una mujer se puso de pie para acercarse a las puertas. _'¡Excelente!'_, me dije a mi mismo, no me importó si tenía que cruzar todo el vagón, lo único que quería era alejarme de las malditas puertas. Ignoré a las personas que salían, ignoré a las personas que estaban entrando, nada podría interponerse entre ese asiento y yo.

-_Ah, lo siento. Necesito sentarme por un momento. No tardaré mucho, de verdad, realmente debo corroborar estas fotografías. Probablemente dos estaciones y-_

Supongo que se puso a pensar que era normal que las personas inmediatamente dijeran cosas como _'no hay problema', 'tomate tu tiempo', '¿oh, fotografías?'_… no sabía con quién estaba tratando. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, y su reacción no fue más que de susto y asombro, mientras que yo moría por dentro porque había luchado por evitar verlo a la cara y ahora lo tenía justo en frente de mí… o bueno, unos cuantos centímetros abajo.

-_… Ah… hey…_

-_…Hey…_

-_… Am…_

-_Dijiste que tenías que corroborar unas fotografías, ¿no?_

-_Ah… sí. Cierto…_ – _volvió a bajar la mirada, y de su maletín sacó unas fotografías, junto con una pluma y papel._

Pretendí mirar para otro lado, pero no pude evitar observarlo, y no hacía más que ver las fotografías, y entre cada una comenzaba a hacer unas anotaciones en el papel, realmente se veía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

'_Genial'_, pensé con mucho desanimo, todo este tiempo cruzando miradas, yo sentado, el de pie, y en ese momento estábamos a unos centímetros de distancia y no tendría nada que decir, nada que preguntar… aunque no habría necesidad de hacerlo, solo éramos pasajeros dirigiéndose a sus diferentes destinos. Pensaba en qué necesidad tendría él de abrir su boca y hablarme, qué necesidad tendría de saber de mi, qué gana con quedarse de pie cuando está el estúpido asiento vacío.

-_¿No hubo asiento vacío hoy? _- _su voz cortó mis pensamientos. Enderecé mi cabeza para encararlo, mi rostro completamente confuso._

-_… ¿Perdón?_

-_Siempre, todas las mañanas que tomas el metro estás sentado, ¿cierto?_

-_Am… ¿cierto?_

-_Suerte para la próxima._

'_¿Es en serio? ¡¿__Está evitando el hecho de que durante toda la semana hemos coincidido en el mismo vagón y hemos coincidido en lanzarnos miradas?!'_

-_¿Hablas en serio?_

-_¿Hmm? ¿Por qué lo dices?_ – _¡¿es en serio?!_

-_Bueno… en realidad la suerte la tiene la persona que puede tomar el asiento vacío que tu decidiste ignorar._

-_Nunca es una molestia._

-_¿Realmente estás hablando en serio?_ - _mis pensamientos en mi boca_ - _Solo permaneces así… todo el tiempo. Aun y cuando tienes la oportunidad de tomar el asiento libre y-_

-_Son exclusivamente para esas personas._

-_Pero en el instante en que dejan el vagó- ¡y aún así! ¡también están libres los asientos para el resto de las personas!_

-_Nadie te asegura que en las siguientes estaciones alguien más suba y quiera sentarse._

-_¡¿Quiénes?!_ - _mi voz se elevó un poco_ - _¿Un tipo gritándole a la persona al otro lado de su teléfono? ¿A la pareja de pubertos estúpidos que no pueden tener las lenguas fuera de la boca del otro? ¿La mujer que por sus apariencias sabes perfectamente a qué se dedica por las noches?_

-_No está mal una buena acción del día_ – _lo dijo de una manera tan orgullosa._

-_¡¿Quién actúa tan desinteresadamente por alguien más?!_

-_Por lo que veo tu no._

-_Tch_ – _volteé mi cabeza a mi derecha._

Dejamos de vernos, y volvió a su trabajo con las fotos. Era un silencio que parecía eterno. Gente saliendo, gente entrando. Volvió a abrir la boca, pero nuestras miradas no cambiaron de dirección.

-_Al menos vivo tranquilo por saber que hice mi buena acción del día._

-_Haha_ - s_olté una pequeña risa sarcástica _– _q__ué, ¿solo una al día? Por lo que dijiste, estoy completamente seguro que haces más de 50… diarias._

Rió muy levemente.

-_… Lindas fotos._

-_Gracias, pero pudieron ser mejor_ – _nunca apartando su mirada de ellas._

-_A propósito, ¿ya casi llegamos a tu estación, no?_

-_¡¿Qué?! No… ¡¿no la pasamos verdad?!_

_**Siguiente estación, Shiganshina. A todos los pasajeros, favor de acercarse a las puertas.**_

-_¡Ah! ¡Rayos, no llegaré a tiempo! _– _ni siquiera guardó las fotografías, y el papel y pluma se los llevó a la boca. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó y sacó lo que tenía en la boca para hablar –_ _Te veré mañana._

-_¡¿Huh?!_ – _no pude evitarlo y me sonrojé por completo._

-_¡Cuídate! _– _y comenzó a correr._

o-o-o-o-o

-El tipo se equivocó. Vaya que puedes ayudar a otros de una manera desinteresada… ¿Quién mejor que yo para saberlo, no?

-… Sí, haha… tienes razón.

o-o-o-o-o

Me sentía como una típica adolescente que cuenta los días impacientemente para ver al chico atractivo del colegio; en mi caso, solo tenía que esperar a que el domingo terminara… y fue jodidamente eterno. Desde el siguiente lunes rompimos con la tradición de vernos y no charlar, y me parecía extraño, tonto y sin sentido que el sujeto entrara al mismo vagón donde me encontraba. Y no parábamos de charlar de lo que había acontecido en nuestros trabajos el día anterior.

-_¿Qué, ahora estás de pie?_

-_Ugh, la verdad es que aquellas palabras tuyas me conmovieron y me di cuenta de lo egoísta que fui y que los demás no tienen la culpa de-_

-_No alcanzaste lugar, ¿verdad?_

-_… No, todos ocupados._

-_Hahaha._

-_Hahaha, no te rías._

-_Lo siento lo siento. Ah, el karma._

-_Estúpido karma._

-_Jum…_

-_Am, sobre el sábado, no sé si pueda preguntar pero…_

-_¿Qué pasa?_

-_¿Cómo… cómo te fue con las fotografías?_

-_Ah, ¡mucho mejor de lo que esperaba! Los clientes quedaron complacidos, realmente pensé que no llegaría a tiempo._

-_Me alegro, de verdad._

-_Gracias por preguntar._

Ambos intercambiamos miradas, nada nuevo, y teníamos una pequeña sonrisa en nuestros labios. Después de contemplarlo un poco más desperté de mi mundo soñado y volteé la mirada al suelo.

-_Ha… ¿Qué pasa?_

-_Es solo que… aun no sé tu nombre – realmente quería saber su nombre - pero está bien… no… no tienes porque decírmelo si no quieres. Digo, soy un completo extraño._

-_Un completo extraño al que veo cada mañana en el mismo vagón – lo dijo sarcásticamente, pero a la vez parecía orgulloso._

-_Y ya que lo mencionas, ¿cómo es posible eso?_

-_¿Hmm?_

-_Quiero decir, ¿tanta casualidad hay como para que nos encontremos en el mismo vagón?_

-_Am…_

-_Tampoco es como si voluntariamente llegaras a la estación a tiempo, y voluntariamente decidieras ver a través de las ventanas tratando de buscarme y ver si estoy sentado, o dormido, o que me tocara estar de pie… y dijiste un "Am" misterioso cuando mencioné lo del vagón. Habla._

-_Agh… vas a odiarme por esto._

-_… ¿ajá…?_

Inhaló y exhaló.

-_Llego a la estación a tiempo y te busco a través de las ventanas, ya sea que estés sentado o de pie._

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!_

-_¡Lo sé, lo sé! Yo solo-_

-_¡¿Cómo esperas tener tanta suerte?!_

-_¡Siempre entras al mismo vagón! Desde el día en que no dejabas de verme, supe-_

-_¡Wow wow wow! ¡¿No dejaba de verte?! ¡Mira quién habla!_

-¡Agh! Mira, el punto es que… desde ese día… no tenía en mente otra cosa más que asegurarme de entrar al mismo vagón que tu.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡¿De verdad quieres que lo diga?!

-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Eres un acosador!

-_Lo hice porque eres… atrac… - dejó los gritos y comenzó a susurrarme._

-_¿Huh?_

-_Eres… eres…_

-_¡Solo dilo!_

-_Atractivo. Me pareces atractivo._

-_… ¿Huh?_

-_¡N- no voy a repetirlo!_

-_… Gracias._

-_…_

-_… Al menos no dijiste "amor a primera vista"._

-_… ¿no crees en eso?_

-_¡Oh por todos los cielos, aquí me bajo!_

-_¡No! Espera-_

Me sujetó del brazo e hizo que volviera a sentarme y verlo a la cara.

-_Lo siento. No, no quise decir eso, es solo que… - inhaló y exhaló - no me parecía mala idea ver una cara conocida todos los días._

-_¿Y qué? Ni siquiera me dirigías la palabra._

-_¡Tu tampoco! ¡Y fuiste tu quien comenzó con el acoso!_

-_¡¿Qué?!_

-_No dejabas de verme por el simple hecho de no ocupar el lugar vacío._

-_¡Ya te lo dije! Es por-_

-_Ya ya, como sea._

-_Tch…_

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio. El viendo hacia su izquierda y yo a mi derecha. Decidí hablar.

-_Aún no me dices tu nombre._

-_… ¿Qué? ¿Quie- quieres el nombre de tu acosador?_

-_N-… no me molesta… en lo absoluto._

-_¿Eh? Pero justo acabas de decir-_

-_Olvida lo que dije._

-_… Oh._

No puedo asegurarte la expresión de su rostro, pero en cuanto a mi, creo que nunca antes en mi vida había tenido un color rojizo cubriendo mi rostro. Nunca antes había mostrado tanto interés por alguien, aunque también repercute el hecho de que nadie antes se había tomado la molestia de ser mi acosador y lograr su objetivo de verme todos los días a las mismas horas. La duda seguía matándome.

-Soy Jean.

Me volví hacia él y le extendí la mano; la miró confundido por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse y solté… una leve sonrisa… tomó mi mano y… volvió a hacer esa enorme sonrisa que me molestó aquel día que lo vi por primera vez, pero en ese momento, me sentía afortunado de saber que esa sonrisa era dirigida solo para mi. Y su nombre…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Jean! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-… - _no salían las palabras de mi boca, mis ojos no apartaban la mirada del platillo en la mesa._

-¡Vamos! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así!

Levanté la mirada lentamente, mi voz que apenas se escuchaba era temblorosa; quería decirlo, realmente quería decirlo. Ya había revivido el momento en que nos conocimos, ¿qué mas daba si lo decía? Quizás podría ser el "switch" para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Era lo que más deseab- … es lo que más deseo… que todo sea como antes.

-… ¿Jean? – _preocupación en su rostro._

-Su nombre es-

-¡Marco! ¡Jean!

Me sobresalté más de lo necesario, pero no lo notó, ya que estaba ocupado poniéndose de pie para ir a saludar a Connie y Sasha. No tuve la voluntad de ponerme de pie, ni de encararlos; estaba procesando todo lo que había dicho y lo que estaba a punto de decir. Soy un completo imbécil. Marco comenzó a hablar.

-¿Terminaron con el trabajo del restaurante?

-¿Ah?

-¡Sí, Sasha! ¿Terminaron con el trabajo del restaurante? – _reaccioné rápidamente para que no arruinara nada y siguiera con la mentira._

-Oh… sí… ¡sí! ¡Terminamos! ¡Wuw!

-Quisimos llamarlos Jean, ¿no escuchaste tu celular? – _Connie y su pésima actuación, pude sentir su sarcasmo y enojo._

-Ah, no, nunca sonó el timbre.

-Siéntense y pidan de cenar.

-¡Gracias, Marco! A diferencia de Jean, el solo se quedó sentado.

-Haha, tranquila Sasha.

-Am, Jean- – _interrumpí a Connie al ponerme de pie._

-Debo irme chicos, lo siento.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! – _Sasha arruinando las cenas de los otros clientes._

-¿Pasa algo, Jean? – _pasa que casi digo tu nombre._

-Debo terminar muchos papeles, quiero hacer cuantos sean posibles.

-Si te sientes incómodo por lo que hablamos…

-No no, claro que no – ¿_cómo podría molestarme hablar de eso?_

-De qué… ¿hablaron?

-Cosas, Connie – _le lancé una mirada fulminante_ – cosas que ustedes dos ya saben. Lo siento, debo irme.

-¡Jean! ¡El propósito de esta cena era hablar de los 4!

-¡¿Puedes callarte Sasha?!

-¡Jean! – _la mano fuerte de Connie sobre mi hombro._

Hubo un silencio por milésimas de segundos, con las miradas de todos encima de nosotros. Sasha tenía una expresión de tristeza que es raro ver en ella, Marco se puso de pie y nos separó a Connie y a mi.

-¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos… Connie, no hagas nada estúpido. Jean… por qué de pronto-

-Lo siento Sasha – _nunca dejé de mirar el suelo_ - … gracias por escucharme Marco. Me debes una historia.

-… Claro.

Me di la vuelta sin una sola palabra para Connie. No encontraba qué decir. Sabía perfectamente que todo el interrogatorio era por el bien de Marco, por el de ambos. Mientras llegaba a la puerta, pude escuchar los murmullos de Sasha diciéndole a Marco que no se preocupara, escuché a Connie decir que actuó como un estúpido… el único estúpido soy yo. Salí del lugar y en vez de dirigirme al auto, me dispuse a caminar, me importó un carajo la multa del día siguiente. Caminé lentamente por la ciudad hasta llegar al parque central… de todos los lugares, tenía que ser el parque central… vaya manera de hacerme sufrir más; apenas y lograba escuchar las voces de las personas que aún se encontraban ahí, o las parejas melosas que ocupaban todas las bancas. Me senté en la más cercana a la fuente… necesariamente tenía que ser cerca de esa fuente… vaya manera de hacerme sufrir aún más; me recargué por completo en el respaldo, inhalé y exhalé varias veces hasta perder la cuenta, volví a repasar cada momento de la historia que acababa de contar. Me llevé la mano a la bolsa del pantalón para prender el celular, 15 llamadas perdidas de Connie… él realmente no quería que todo se arruinara… Comencé a buscar entre mis contactos, presioné el botón para llamar, tres tonos y levantaron el teléfono.

-… Hola… … soy yo… ¿cómo estás? … Ah, me alegro. … ¿no los desperté, verdad? … lo siento … no no, … solo, solo me puse a ver mis contactos y su número y… no sé… … decidí llamarlos… es solo que… necesitaba hablar con alguien… … es… …es sobre Mar- … hmm… hmm… es- es Marc- hmm- es Marco – _lágrimas y lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro, tantos sollozos que me fue difícil decir su nombre._

-Hmm… … no, no estamos nada bien. Es… hmm…. es largo de contar – _secaba mis lágrimas, pero no dejaban de caer más_ – … tienes… ¿tienes tiempo para hablar? ... hmm… … amh- gra- gracias- hmm… gracias mamá.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

81 visitas ASDFGHJKLÑ! Gracias por pasarse por esta historia y leerla! :D ESA HISTORIA DEL METRO! Hay un por qué detrás de todo esto :P en una de las tantas veces que estaba transportándome en metro, quedaba un lugar vacío para gente mayor, o embarazadas, etc, siempre respeto esos lugares, pero ese día a un imbécil le valió y se sentó como si nada :C y un señor ya muy mayor se quedó parado un buen rato! Hasta que las gentes se bajaban y desocupaban los acientos -.- Ni el imbécil se quitó, ni nadie le dio el lugar ): total, mientras veia ese panorama, me imaginaba que tal vez Jean y Marco podrían conocerse en un vagón y lo romántico que sería (?) jajaaja pero no quería que el fic comenzara con eso, así que añadí la pizca de "falta de memoria" :P

Notaron cómo Jean hacía énfasis al parque? Y a la fuente? :P *spoilers* jijijiji

En el prox cap aparecen ciertas personas, y CIERTA persona ): i'm so sorry T_T

Espero sus reviews! Comentarios, sugerencias :3 Hasta el Lunes!


	5. Encuentros

*NOTAS* Perdón por publicar en martes u_u tuve unos compromisos. 135 views :D *comienza a bailar de alegría. Gracias por leer esta historia TuT Este será el único capitulo corto, lo juro! ): No puedo agregar más de lo que ya tengo planeado, porque algunos de los siguientes capítulos ya están bien distribuidos, tanto por sus comienzos como finales. Asdfghjklñ les dejo el cap :3 (más notas abajo :D )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Realmente la vida pasa en un segundo… quiero decir, hace unos meses planeaba el cómo le propondría matrimonio, y ahora estoy aquí, ya que prácticamente no puedo regresar, no hay manera de que pueda regresar... y él tampoco. Es lo mejor, definitivamente más para él que para mi… será feliz… tendrá una vida perfecta… Ah, mierda. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! No… no estoy llorando, por milésima vez se me metió algo en el ojo. … La vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces, pero ese día, ese día se lleva el premio al mejor de las peores sorpresas. No se me ocurre otra cosa más que nunca dejar este lugar, así que… esta es mi historia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirchstein.

**I'll be seeing you**

Capitulo V. Encuentros

"_Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros, requieren grandes riesgos"_

Dalai Lama

Pareciera que fueron años desde la última vez que hablé con mi madre, y con mi padre no me molesto en preguntarme, hablar con ella me es suficiente. Le conté todo, desde mis planes para proponerle matrimonio a Marco hasta la cena que tuve con él horas antes de llamarle. No dejaba de consolarme y decirme que todo se solucionaría, que tarde o temprano me recordaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero cualquiera sabe que unas palabras de apoyo no resuelven tus problemas, ni si quiera las de tu propia madre. Me dijo que no me alejara de su lado, pero que tampoco debía parecer un parásito… gracias por el adjetivo, mamá. Duramos una eternidad hablando de cosas triviales como mi trabajo, la salud de ella y mi padre, las noticias de última hora que sus vecinas le habían comentado, la cena de hace unos días, el cumpleaños de una prima lejana… todo eso me ayudó a calmarme un poco. Colgamos, no sin antes recibir un _"gracias por llamar, cariño"_, ouch… soy el peor de los hijos; decidí seguir más tiempo en esa banca, solo admirando el agua de esa enorme fuente, y recordando aquella noche, y solo deseab- … solo desearía que esa noche fuera eterna; caí en cuenta que mi madre tenía razón, vaya que soy un parásito.

Eran las 12, 1, 2 de la mañana, cuando me decidí por volver a casa, no sin antes mandar al carajo la multa del auto por no quitarlo del estacionamiento, tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme, así que en modo automático llegué al departamento, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en cama; la cama enorme y fría que solo era para mi… que no debía ser solo para mi. Mis pensamientos vagaron y vagaron, sobre qué conversarían esos dos con Marco, si él se quedó con una mala percepción de mi, y no lo culpo, después de todo en un principio no le quitaba la mirada de encima en el vagón, pero la simple forma como traté a Sasha, el golpe que estaba decidido a propinarle a Connie, no lo culparía si habría decidido alejarse de mi. Mis ojos estaban cerrándose cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar el celular, no me tomé la molestia de ver quién era, solo quería dormir, así que volví a entrar en estado automático.

-¿Diga?

-¿_Jean? ¿Eres tu?_

-Sí. ¿Quién eres?

-_Am, soy yo._

-¿Yo? Quisiera dormir, Yo. ¿Te importaría?

-_Jean, soy yo, Marco._

-¡¿Ma… Marco?! – _me recobré y levanté en una milésima de segundo_. – ¡Ah, lo siento! No quise decir- am… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? – _¿lo recordaste?_

-_Se lo pedí a Connie._

-Oh, ya veo…

-_Lo siento, no debí llamarte a estas horas, pero solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien. Te fuiste muy alterado._

-Oh… sí, sobre eso – _mierda_ – siento mucho que me hayas visto de esa manera-

-No no no, al contrario-

-También me disculpar-

-Esperaba que pudieras perdonarme.

Guardé silencio, no tenía idea lo que estaba pasando.

-… ¿Perdonarte? ¿Cómo que perdonarte?

-_Es obvio que reaccionaste de esa forma por la historia que contaste_ – _no Marco_, _nuestra historia_ – _y realmente el que insistió en que hablaras de ello fui yo, entonces si es necesario que alguien pida disculpas debo ser yo. No debí meterme en temas que-_

-Marco, cálmate. Haha, hablas demasiado rápido, ¿sabes? – _actúa normal, actúa normal _– No tienes por qué disculparte por nada, mi actitud con Sash y Connie no tiene nada que ver con esa historia. Verás… - _solté un largo suspiro_ - tengo muchas cosas rondándome la cabeza, respecto a… él… hay… hay problemas… además el trabajo, y el cómo llegaron esos dos al restaurante, pero no justifica cómo me comporté. Si alguien debe disculparse soy yo, lamento que hayas presenciado ese lado de mi.

-¿_Bromeas, verdad? En el hospital te dije que quería conocer a mi salvador, por lo tanto quiero conocer todas sus facetas. Así que tranquilo, todos tienen días malos. Pero una última cosa, Jean…_

-… ¿Sí?

-_No termino de entender la situación pero, aférrate a esa persona. Cuando me hablaste de él te veías hablando muy orgulloso._

-Ah… ¿ah sí? – _te odio, Marco Bodt._

-_¡Demasiado! Realmente lo amas Jean, así que, si puedo darte un consejo, te diría que te aferraras a él, y no lo perdieras de vista_ – _te amo tanto._

-Am, gracias Marco. Créeme que lo haré – _las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. _

-_Bien, no te molesto más. Descansa y… ¿seguimos en contacto?_

-Sí, por supuesto. Igual… descansa… – _colgué, y no hubo más que sollozos en la habitación._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo peor de despertar temprano para ir a trabajar… además de ir a trabajar, es despertar con el miedo de que quizás dijiste algo que no debías, estando medio dormido, a la persona a la que amas la cual no recuerda ni un rastro de tu presencia en su vida. _'¿Le dije que lo amaba?... o quizás use ese tono seductor con el que lo llevo a la cam- nonono, no pude haberlo hecho. Puede que haya llegado cansado y semi dormido, pero aún tenía algo de cordura… ¿Y si dije algo? ¿Qué pude decir? ¿Te extraño? ¡¿Te amo?! Pudo reclamarme en ese momento, o simplemente puedo decir que estaba borracho. ¡Sí! Fui a emborracharme después que… hablé contigo… sobre ti….. carajo.'_

Sumiso en mis pensamientos de reina del drama, en un parpadeo ya estaba en mi oficina, recibiendo montonales de papeles; inhalé y exhalé profundo, y habiendo regresado a la realidad, comencé a revisar cada hoja, y a hacer todas las llamadas necesarias. Podía escuchar vagamente las conversaciones de los demás: _'¿Cómo será la nueva?' '¿Qué tan eficiente será?' '¿A quién llevará a la cama primero?'… 'Ese último comentario era innecesario Ymir'_, pensaba. Lo había olvidado por completo, ese día llegaría una nueva integrante al equipo, pero algo tan mundano como eso no me quitaba el sueño: alguien nuevo llegará, está bien, mientras cumpla con su trabajo está bien, lo demás viene en segundo plano… Oh, torpe de mi. El tiempo transcurrió, y la enorme pila de papeles había desaparecido.

Todo estaba marchando bien hasta que ese idiota entró a la oficina.

-Jean.

-¿Qué quieres, Jaeger?

-El jefe me mandó decirte que te encargaras de la nueva chica. Está esperando en la recepción.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué no es su responsabilidad recibir a los nuevos empleados?

-Puedo ir a decirle eso ahora mismo si quieres.

-Ya ya, olvídalo. Iré a recibirla.

Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí a la entrada del edificio, y en el sillón que se encuentra en la recepción me percaté de su presencia. Una chica de estatura media, tez clara, ojos claros, su cabello negro dividido en dos coletas, vestía una blusa blanca de botones, combinada con una corbata roja, una falda y zapatos negros con tacón, realmente cualquier hombre podría tener un amor a primera vista con ella… menos yo, mi primer y único amor a primera vista fue con el mejor hombre del mundo.

-¿Mina Carolina?

-Sí, soy yo – _se levantó asustada_.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jean Kirchstein, el jefe Pixis está… am… algo ocupado, así que me mandó en su lugar.

-Mucho gusto señor Kirchstein – _nos dimos un apretón de manos_.

-No te preocupes por las formalidades, puedes decirme Jean, y llamar a todos los otros trabajadores por su nombre.

-Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila. Ven, te mostraré el lugar.

Regresamos a las oficinas, y antes de comenzar a hablar la dejé que viera el panorama: la mesa de la esquina repleta de las tazas de cafés, las impresoras saturadas de papeles porque se terminaron las tintas, las llamadas de teléfono interminables, las secretarias corriendo de un lado a otro… sí, el panorama de todos los días. Ya que vi su rostro tan horrorizado como quería, me di a la tarea de presentarla.

-¡OIGAN! ¡TODOS USTEDES! ¡DEJEN DE PRETENDER QUE HACEN SU TRABAJO Y VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA!

Todos dejaron de pretender que estaban trabajando y se acercaron con nosotros, los hombres con caras entusiastas por ver una nueva cara femenina, y las mujeres… también, porque había un ser femenino más dentro de este ambiente casi por completo masculino. Y pos supuesto, sus caras llenas de '¿quién ganará la apuesta?'

-Como sabrán, hoy habrá una nueva integrante en el equipo. Les presento a Mina Carolina.

-Buenas tardes a todos, es un placer comenzar a trabajar aquí.

-¿Mina Carolina? – _Ymir comenzó a hablar._

-S… sí.

-Mina Carolina… ¿Qué?

-Solo Mina Carolina.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay del apellido?

-Carolina, tonta. Mina, ella es Ymir.

-Oh, ¿solo Ymir? ¿Qué hay del apell-

-Él es Bertholdt Fubbar, Mikasa Ackerman, Historia Reiss, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlet, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, y Thomas Wagner.

-¡Es un placer! – _todos al unísono._

-Espero lograr trabajar con todos usted-

-Jean…

-…¿-es?

-No interrumpas Jaeger.

-Date la vuelta, imbécil.

-¡¿Qué dijist-

-¡Solo hazlo Jean! – _se le unió Reiner a la causa, al igual que las miradas de todos los demás, dirigidas hacia el camino que acababa de recorrer con Mina. _

Aún confundido decidí voltear y… algo que no esperaba ver, bueno, alguien. Marco estaba parado justo detrás nuestro, a unos metros de distancia, con su mirada clavada en mi. _'Mierda'_, pensé, _'¿realmente le dije algo que no debía?'_. No sabía si caminar, o quedarme ahí parado, o decir algo, o gritarle que se acercara, o sonreír, o fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la mente de Marco? Cualquier cosa menos nuestros recuerdos, por supuesto, pero tenía ese afán de seguirme, de estar estancado conmigo… y no me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero era tan repentino que no me daba oportunidad de pensar en la situación para no arruinarlo y no tener que alejarlo de mi.

Comencé a caminar hacia él, tratando de forzar una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras que él no dejaba de resplandecer con toda esa aura positiva a su alrededor, la misma que presencié por primera vez en aquel vagón.

-Hey… - _si reclama, recuerda, te emborrachaste._

-Hey… lo siento Jean.

-¿Cómo diste con este lugar? – _¿lo recordaste?_

-Le insistí a Conn en que me dijera dónde trabajabas- mira, realmente estoy arrepentido por lo que pasó…

'_Maldita sea, Marco. Todos estos años te he dicho lo mismo, ¡te preocupas y disculpas demasiado! Por cosas tan triviales y tontas como la ves en que me regalaste ese suéter color verde, y olvidaste que odio ese color, ¡y de todas formas lo uso! ¿Por qué mejor no recuperas la memoria y te disculpas por olvidarme y-'_

-¡Marco! ¡¿Eres tu?! – _esa chillante y angelical voz femenina me hizo regresar de mi mente, así como me hizo darme cuenta que todos estaban a nuestro alrededor_ – ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Historia! ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Por la televisión, te conoce por los noticieros, sobre el accidente.

-Ah haha, entiendo. Saben, creo que llegué en mal momento, si están ocupados debería irme ahora-

-¡No no! Puedes quedarte Marco, Jean nos ha contado todo y-

-¿En serio? – _¿cuándo?, y sentí un codazo de parte de Mikasa, y el sudor de Bertholdt salpicando por todo el lugar._

-Aquí siempre serás bienvenido.

-Gracias…am…

-Armin.

-Genial, mucho gusto Armin. Igual a todos, y ahora que lo pienso, realmente quisiera saber qué tanto ha hablado Jean de mi.

-Pues cuando se embriaga- ouch! – _claramente pude escuchar al idiota de Thomas, y fácilmente le pisé el pie sin quitar la mirada de Marco._

-De seguro son solo quejas porque no se ha podido deshacer de mi.

-¡Nunca diría algo así! Nunca podría quererte lejos de-

-Am… disculpa…

La había olvidado por completo, pero me salvó de decir algo que en definitiva no podía decir.

-¡Ah, Mina! Lo siento. Ven, acércate. Él es Marco Bodt, seguramente algo escuchaste o viste en la televisión. Marco, ella es Mina Carolina, hoy es su primer día en la empresa. Justo estaba conociendo a todos cuando llegaste.

-Mucho gusto – _se saludaron de mano._

-Es un placer, y lamento lo del accidente.

-Muchas gracias, y descuida, ya casi todo se ha solucionado. Suerte en su nuevo empleo, Señorita Mina.

-Am… puedes decirme Mina.

Hay momentos, situaciones, acciones que presencias porque son ajenas a ti, y solo pueden importarte un carajo, no les das mucha importancia y solo dejas el lugar con un _"ok"_. Este no sería mi caso, ya que ese momento, situación, acción, realmente me concernía en sobre manera. También hay palabras anti sonantes que pueden ser realmente especiales para ciertas personas, ya que se lo han ganado con esos momentos, situaciones, acciones que provocan. Y para lo que acababa de presenciar, no había otra palabra en cuál pensar mas que en: perra.

Podría decir que hubo un silencio total en el ambiente, pero no sería totalmente cierto de no ser por los ronquidos que venían desde la oficina del jefe Pixis… puedo decir que de cierta manera aminoró el momento. Fracciones de segundo son necesarias para que te des cuenta de las miradas interminables y correspondidas entre dos personas, y fracciones de segundo son el tiempo justo y necesario para darte cuenta cuando algo dentro de ti se rompe. _'¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?', _diría la villana de la telenovela, y en mi caso pues… la respuesta es muy obvia… MUY obvia. Alguien tenía que romper el silencio, podría haber sido yo, pero estaba muy ocupado muriendo por el hecho de que una perra se le haya insinuado a mi novio con pérdida de memoria, y este no dejaba de mirarla. Te odio, Marco Bodt.

-De acuerdo, Mina.

-Hahaha, gracias – _perra_ – bueno, creo que ya les he quitado mucho tiempo así que, mejor voy y me instalo en mi oficina. Fue un placer conocerlos y, de verdad espero trabajar con todos ustedes. Y… Marco… espero que te recuperes pronto.

-… Muchas gracias. Y suerte, aunque creo que ya lo dije, haha.

Todos observaron cómo la perra se alejaba poco a poco, hasta que Marco decidió volver en sí.

-Jean, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar! – _¿solo viniste a ver a esa perra? _

-Haha, bueno… quería hablar contigo.

-Tengo tiempo libre, ven conmigo a mi oficina – _coloqué mi mano en su hombro, llevándolo así a mi oficina._

Mientras caminábamos me percaté de que Marco no dejaba de mirar hacia la dirección de la oficina de Mina. _'¿Se supone que debo mentir en esto? Debo cuidar no llamarla perra frente a él.'_

-… ¿Ymir…?

-Sí, Reiner. Mi pregunta ha sido respondida. Perra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se dieron cuenta que Jean sigue mencionando el parque, la fuente y una tal noche? :3 spoilers spoilers spoilers! *u* Apareció Mina! Asdfghjklñ Oh, los planes que tengo para ella *ríe maléficamente.

Próximo capitulo más de Sasha y Connie! :D y obvio más de Mina :B También pequeños lapsos de ALEGRIA para Jean (': Hasta el Lunes! 3

Todo review es totalmente bienvenido c:


	6. Calla y asiente

***NOTA*** Vuelven los capítulos largos! :D Espero lo disfruten! **Más notas abajo** :3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Realmente la vida pasa en un segundo… quiero decir, hace unos meses planeaba el cómo le propondría matrimonio, y ahora estoy aquí, ya que prácticamente no puedo regresar, no hay manera de que pueda regresar... y él tampoco. Es lo mejor, definitivamente más para él que para mi… será feliz… tendrá una vida perfecta… Ah, mierda. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! No… no estoy llorando, por milésima vez se me metió algo en el ojo. … La vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces, pero ese día, ese día se lleva el premio al mejor de las peores sorpresas. No se me ocurre otra cosa más que nunca dejar este lugar, así que… esta es mi historia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirchstein.

**I'll be seeing you**

Capitulo VI. Calla y asiente

"_Para toda clase de males hay dos remedios: el tiempo y el silencio."_

Alexandre Dumas

Siempre he pensado que el tiempo se burla de ti en el momento en que se convierte en algo crucial en tu vida, como si tuviera la capacidad de percibir tus emociones, y pueda determinar qué tan lento o rápido quieres que transcurra… solo para así hacer lo contrario. Las horas, en un simple parpadeo se vuelven en días, para después ser semanas y finalmente meses, de los cuales determinas cuántos son necesarios para realizar lo que te propones: hacer una dieta, ir a algún sitio, visitar a la familia… conocer a alguien… después de esa maravillosa semana en la que "casualmente" veía a Marco en el vagón todos los días, me armé de valor para preguntarle si quería salir conmigo, claro que no algo serio, simplemente para conocernos más, y no conformarnos con solo vernos en ese vagón. La reacción de Marco fue oro puro, su respuesta fue: _'¿te parece el viernes?'_ Y tras varios meses… bueno, esto se volvió formal. En contraste con todo lo que estaba pasando recientemente, y lo que ocurrió con esa perra, porque no hay otro adjetivo más indicado para ella, a ese idiota solo se le ocurre… En fin, de vuelta en mi oficina, Marco estaba diciéndome algo acerca de sus impresiones por los demás, creo que nada diferente a la primera vez que los conoció, pero mi mente solo daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Como si nada, esa tipa se puso a coquetear con él, ¿y qué es lo que él hace? ¡Le es correspondido! Estaba en una balanza entre hacer una escena de celos, o seguir pretendiendo que apenas y lo conozco y motivarlo a… ¿que la invite a una cita? ¿Cómo se supone que debía contenerme? ¿De la misma manera que lo había hecho en las ultimas circunstancias? Esto era totalmente diferente, esto implicaba el abrirle el camino a una posibilidad de comenzar una relación. ¿Debía ser yo el que le ayudara a dar ese primer paso? Podría ser cualquiera, pero si era yo... si era yo, podía manipular la situación a mi antojo porque, la idea de ver a Marco, siendo feliz, estar enamorado de alguien mas... me mataba… me mata.

-¿Entonces qué dices Jean?

-¿Huh…?

-No estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

-Agh… lo siento, yo-

-¿De nuevo él?

-… ¿Él? – _tú?_ – no, am… verás-

-Creo que solo soy un entrometido, pero Jean, creo que esta sería una oportunidad perfecta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Este fin de semana. Connie, Sash, él, y tu. Una noche de citas.

-¡¿Qué?! – _te odio Marco Bodt_ - ¿Por qué haría algo así? Fue Sasha la que te metió esa idea a la cabeza, ¡¿verdad?!

-Jean, no es para tanto. Ella solo quiere-

-¡Tu no piensas de esa manera Marco!

-Wow, detente ahí. ¡¿Cómo puedes saber cuál es mi manera de pensar y cuál no?!

-Porque yo soy- ah! El punto aquí es que él… él… - _dolía demasiado no poder decir 'tú'_ - él no tendría el más mínimo interés en hacer eso. Aún no es tiempo para volver a vernos.

-… ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué están separados? – _preocupación en su rostro._

-Marco yo...

-Te lo dije el día que nos conocimos, y quizás llegue a decirlo un millón de veces, por lo tanto lo diré de nuevo – _se levantó de la silla y me miró fijamente_ - … quiero conocer al hombre que salvó mi vida, por lo tanto, quiero que él vea a alguien de confianza en mi. Así que, no dudes de hablar de cualquier cosa conmigo, sé que puede sonar tonto o apresurado, pero te tengo mucha confianza, Jean.

-… No es tonto, en lo absoluto. Y de no tenerte confianza no te habría contado nada de mi vida personal, ¿no crees? – _ambos reímos_ – Es solo que, no estoy listo para hablar de eso… aún.

-… ¿Entonces? – _ese "entonces" sonó tan esperanzador, dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro, y forcé una pequeña sonrisa._

-Cuando me sienta preparado, te lo diré todo Marco. Lo juro.

-Bueno, me convence más un apretón de manos.

Me tomó por sorpresa lo que acababa de decir, y tan pronto como me recobré, él ya estaba caminando hacia donde me encontraba. Estiró su mano derecha, y no dejaba de sonreír; le respondí el saludo y le devolví la sonrisa, pero cuando lo vi a los ojos, su mirada estaba atónita, enfocada en algo, algo detrás de mi.

-… ¿Marco?

-…

-¿Marco? ¿Qué pasa?

-Jean…

-¿Qué… qué sucede?

Soltó mi mano, sin cambiar el rumbo de su mirada, caminó unos pasos, y terminó frente a la pared que estaba detrás mío. Me di la vuelta, y en efecto, tenía su atención enfocada en una fotografía de uno de mis cumpleaños que celebramos en el trabajo. Marco había hablado con el jefe Pixis para que le diera permiso de organizar una fiesta sorpresa, y por ende buscó la ayuda de todos los trabajadores, o al menos los que menos me desagradaban. Yo aparecía en la fotografía, tenía puesto el suéter verde que Marco acababa de regalarme, con una cara pretendiendo que era el mejor regalo del mundo; después de un silencio decidí hablar, no quitaba su mirada del retrato.

-¿Marco…?

-Esta foto… es como si – _alzó sus dedos y tocaron el protector del retrato_ – siento que…

-¿Qué… qué sucede? – _recuerda._

-Yo… - _recuerda las miles de veces que pediste disculpas por olvidar que odiaba ese color, recuerda las miles de veces que me pediste que sonriera para la foto, la foto que tu tomaste – _Esta foto… me parece muy… muy familiar… es como si…

-¿Como si…? – _me acerqué un poco a él, más no invadí su espacio personal, mientras que él lentamente se dio la vuelta para encararme. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, y un silencio que me atemorizaba, y al mismo tiempo me daba esperanza._

-Jean… tu…

-¡KIRCHSTEIN! ¡KIRCHSTEIN! – _el imbécil de Jaeger gritaba mi nombre mientras golpeaba la puerta. Era acción suficiente para que Marco dejara de mirarme, y se frotara la cabeza, quejándose del dolor._ _Suspiré_… '_Hoy no será.'_

-Agh, hahaha, lo siento, seguro estoy confundiendo las cosas.

-Está bien, es tu mente que quiere tratar de recordar, pero lo hace en el lugar equivocado, haha.

-Sí, probablemente sea eso. Bueno Jean, será mejor que me vaya. Básicamente vine a-

-¡KIRCHSTEIN!

-¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ JAEGER!

-En todo caso, si él… quiere perdérselo, salgamos nosotros cuatro.

-Se… ¡seguro! – _¡definitivamente seguro!_

-Pero esta vez quédate toda la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah, claro. No más ataques en público. Lo juro – _alcé mi mano con un poco de desánimo._

-Haha, excelente.

Ambos salimos de mi oficina, y el imbécil aún seguía ahí parado.

-Nos veremos después, Eren. Despídeme por favor de los demás.

-¡Claro! Gracias por venir, Marco. De verdad gracias.

-…Am… no hay… ¿problema?

-¡Ah! Quiere decir que- gracias por venir y, reco… mienda… nuestro despacho?

-¡Hahahaha! Así lo haré, ¡nos vemos!

Seguíamos riendo como retrasados hasta que Marco se alejó lo suficiente.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?!

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil?! ¡Era necesario llamarte!

-No pudiste esperar otros 5 minutos-

-¿Sucedió algo allá adentro? ¡Ah, olvídalo! Por cómo se fue es obvio que no recordó, así que vuelve en sí para que hagas tu trabajo. Si te llamé fue porque Mina necesitaba tu ayuda con urgencia, pero es tan tímida y está en su papel de nueva que no quiso venir hasta acá a molestarte.

-Agh… perra.

-Definitivamente perra.

Mina estaba teniendo problemas técnicos en las copiadoras, así que no se dio cuenta que Jaeger y yo gastamos unos cuantos minutos observándola desde la puerta de mi oficina.

-Su primer día y no pierde tiempo en seducir a alguien.

-Y no pudo ser otro más que Marco.

-… Jean, lo que le dije a Marco fue en serio.

-¿Hmm? – _Eren tomó un suspiro y se recargó en la puerta._

-El que venga a verte, ¿es algo bueno no crees?

-… Sí – _no había forma de que fuera lo contrario_ – me sorprendió verlo aquí de nuevo.

-Todos, incluyéndome… Nos alegra verlo y, también nos alegra verlos juntos – _guardó silencio, y giré mi rostro hacia él_ - … aunque sea bajo estas circunstancias.

Me dirigió una leve sonrisa, esas sonrisas que hacen las personas cuando quieren hacerte sentir mejor. Cuando quieren prometerte que todo saldrá bien.

-Me alegro por ti, idiota.

-Gracias… am… gracias Eren.

Me había tomado por sorpresa recibir su apoyo, no porque nunca lo haría, simplemente estaba desprevenido en ese momento; siempre supe perfectamente que ni Eren ni los demás me dejarían solo en esto... y efectivamente, así fue.

-Ni lo menciones Jean.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si fuera unos años más joven, y estuviera en una situación un poco más alegre, moriría de ansias en el transcurso de la semana por la llegada del fin de semana: liberar el estrés de todos los días anteriores, olvidar las preocupaciones, dejar a un lado los pendientes, salir con tus amigos. Pero las cosas cambian, y la gente cambia, incluso sin saberlo. Ese día me estaba preparando mental y psicológicamente, no solo porque vería a Marco, también por Sasha y Connie. No habíamos hablado desde aquella cena. _'No los culpo'_, pensaba, me había comportado como un completo imbécil.

Creo que nunca habrán suficientes _'gracias'_ para esos dos.

Llegué al restaurante, buscando qué mesa separar y… en efecto, esos dos ya estaban ahí, y fue fácil ver sus rostros pálidos, serios. El que Sasha Braus y Connie Springer no sonrían es una premonición del fin del mundo. Lentamente me acerqué a la mesa.

-… Hey.

-… Hola Jean.

-…

-¿Amor…? … ¿Connie…?

-No… Déjalo Sash, está bien. Entiendo si están molestos, yo- … Quiero disculparme con ambos.

Connie volteó a verme, y levantó una de sus cejas, teniendo una expresión que solo decía: _'¿Me estás jodiendo?' '¿Es en serio?'_

-… Sash, perdón por haberte gritado. Y Connie, lamento que casi te haya golpeado.

-… - _soltó un corto suspiro, dejó de tener los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y forzó una pequeña risa_ - El golpeado ibas a ser tú.

-… Cierto.

-¡Agh! ¡Está bien chicos! ¡Hagamos todos las pases y ya! ¿Si? – _Sasha giraba su rostro hacia mi y después a Connie._

-Bien… de acuerdo.

-Gracias viejo.

-Pero deja los gritos, ¿entendido? – _elevó su puño hacia mi, y lo dejó en el aire._

-No gritos, entendido – _le correspondí el saludo, y tomé asiento._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Jean, espero que vengas con un plan para conquistar de nuevo a Marco.

-Sasha, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso? Jean no puede simplemen-

-Cuando dices "conquistarlo de nuevo"... – _no pude evitar sonar un poco orgulloso._

-Ugh sí sí, ya sabemos la romántica, sorprendente e inexplicable historia de cómo se conocieron. Nunca parabas de contarla y contarla. A lo que me refiero es… ¿cómo es que llegaron a algo concreto-? ¡AH! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE LO LLEVASTE A LA CAMA?! – _me hizo escupir la bebida._

-¡SASHA! ¡NO HABLES TAN FUERTE!

-¡SE ESTÁ AHOGANDO CONN! ¡¿LO VES?! ¡TENIA RAZÓN!

-Cogh- Sash- cogh- Por- ¡¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho eso?!

-Por amor.

-¡Pero no en el momento en que lo haces oficial! ¡Tonta! Cogh- Cogh-

-¿De qué hablas? Connie y yo-

-EN TODO CASO JEAN, ¿podrías ser un poco más positivo en esto? Marco no se separa de ti. ¿Por ahora es suficiente, no?

-Sí… supongo que tienes razón. No podría molestarme en absoluto, es solo que… me aterra lo que pueda preguntar, o lo que yo pueda decir. Que llegue a perder la paciencia y…

-Pues entonces mantén la calma. Vuélvete su amigo, y en un futuro, esperemos pronto, puedas hacer lo que dice Sasha.

-... Connie, claro que voy a llevarlo a la cama. Es lo primero que haré cuando me recuer-

-¡ME REFIERO A CÓMO CONCRETARON SU RELACIÓN, IMBÉCIL! ... Agh, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo esta vez?

-Idiota, no daría resultado. No creo que sirva de algo. Y técnicamente yo no concreté la relación, fue-

-¡MARCO!

Sasha gritó su nombre con un enorme regocijo, que las palabras de Connie estaban haciendo efecto en mi. Tal vez debía calmarme, ser positivo, actuar como si nada, y disfrutar de su compañía, disfrutar que aún estaba cerca de mi a pesar de todo. Esas ideas desaparecieron poco a poco, cuando vi cómo las sonrisas de ambos se iban en un instante. Marco venía desde atrás de mi, así que o podía voltear a verlo mientras llegaba, o podía conformarme con verlos a ellos. Por supuesto que fue la segunda opción.

-… ¿Connie? ¿Qué pasa?

-Marco… él…

-¿Él qué? Qué está-

-¡Hola chicos! – _llegó a nuestra mesa… corrección, llegaron… llegaron a nuestra mesa – _Sasha, Connie, ella es Mina.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Marco me ha hablado mucho de ustedes en los últimos… hahaha, 15 minutos.

-Venía en camino hacia acá cuando me topé con ella. Comenzó a trabajar en el mismo despacho que Jean esta semana. Entonces…

-Resulta que yo también venía hacia acá. No quería molestar, pero Marco fue demasiado insistente.

-Me tomé la libertad de invitarla a comer con nosotros. ¿Les parece bien a ustedes?

-Ah… hahaha, claro que no hay problema… Marco.

-Si… ¿por qué debería molestarnos? Me alegra… no ser… am… la única chica….. ¿aquí?

-… Am… hahaha, ¿gracias?

-… ¿Jean…? – _no era solo su mirada puesta en mi, eran las miradas de todos._

-¿Qué rayos preguntas, Marco? – _perra perra perra perra perra_ – ¡Claro que puede comer con nosotros! - _perra perra perra perra perra_ – Después de todo, fue tu idea reunirnos, ¿no? - _perra perra perra perra perra_ – Mientras más seamos, mejor - _perra perra perra perra perra_.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias a los tres.

-Muchas gracias en verdad.

De pronto los 5 estábamos comiendo, como si los 5 fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, como si nuestras vidas fueran perfectas. Como si fuera el momento perfecto para hablar del día del accidente.

-… Fue increíble, lo que hiciste por Marco.

-Bueno, no es como si nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

-Es que ese es el problema. Ya no hay tantas personas como tu, que ayudan a otros sin esperar nada a cambio.

-… Sí, bueno…

-Y las consecuencias de ese accidente… - _dirigió su mirada a Marco._

-Ahm, tranquila. Tarde o temprano me recuperaré por completo.

-Estoy segura que lo harás.

-¡PERRA! – _Sasha rompió con ese momento romántico._

-¡SASHA!

-¡Allá Connie! ¡Era una pequeña perra cruzando la calle! ¡Casi la atropellan!

Todos habíamos dado un pequeño salto de susto por su sorpresivo grito, tal susto hizo que Mina tirara un poco de comida en su ropa.

-Lo- Lo siento, ella es así de-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Mina!

-No no no, no te preocupes.

-Pero-

-De verdad, no es nada. Iré al baño a limpiarme.

Tan pronto como se alejó, Marco comenzó a hablar.

-Vamos chicos, díganlo.

-… ¿Perdón?

-Agh, vamos Connie. Sé perfectamente que quieres decirlo.

-Marc, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

-¡Algún comentario sarcástico tendrás en mente!

-¡¿Sobre qué?!

-¡Mina! ¡Sobre Mina! Vas a restregarme en la cara que no la invité solo por invitarla. Que espero obtener algo de esto.

-… Uhhh… okay… ¿Esperas… obtener algo de esto?

-… Tal vez.

-¡¿Cómo que tal vez, Marco?!

-¡Pero Sasha! Ella es linda, y me parece…

Ese "tal vez" me pasó como una flecha a través de mi cabeza y a través de mi pecho. "Tal vez". Dijo "tal vez". ¿Tan rápido se interesó en ella? Entonces si la persona que veía siempre en el vagón hubiera sido ella y no yo, ¿la historia sería la misma? Te habrías ahorrado el repudio de la sociedad, las constantes peleas con tu madre. ¿Y yo? Yo nunca habría sabido lo que es la felicidad.

-Podrías… intentarlo. Ver qué resulta de esto – '_El paciente sufre de pérdida de memoria'_ - No tendrás que ahogarte con la duda del "qué hubiera pasado si…" – _'__será cuestión de tiempo en que todas sus memorias regresen'_ - Si actúas, y estás seguro de lo que quieres… - _'__Semanas, meses, me atrevería a decir que años'_ - entonces… - _'serán las 8 PM, y estaremos los dos en la cocina cenando tranquilamente' _- … ¿por qué no?

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Jean? ¿Puedo contar contigo en esto?

No dije nada más, ya había dicho suficiente. Solo sonreí, la sonrisa más sincera que pude darle. Callé, y asentí.

-Gracias Jean. Te debo una - _ambos intercambiamos una sonrisa._

-Cogh… consíganse un cuarto… – _un intento de susurro de Sasha._

-Amor…

-Déjate de bromas, Sasha – _Marco llevó su mano a mi hombro_ – Jean ya tiene a alguien. Si debe conseguirse una habitación, debe ser con esa persona, ¿no creen?

Lo amo, demasiado, pero algunas veces quisiera golpearlo en la cara por sus intentos fallidos de sarcasmo. Sentí que nos observaba, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta para romper el silencio incómodo; le bastó ver mis ojos deprimentes fijos en la mesa, para saber que no podía decir nada. Sin una palabra más, en silencio, se recargó en su asiento. Ahora los 4 estábamos cautivados por el acabado de la mesa.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – _Sasha se empezó a reír de la nada._

-¡¿Sash?!

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Tonta! ¡No hagas eso de la nada!

-Hahaha lo siento, es que- hahahaha, de pronto recordé la vez que fuimos a pescar

-¿Pescar…? Sasha espe-! – _Marco no debía escuchar eso._

-¡Connie había conseguido un pez enorme! Hahaha- entonces- hahaha- intentamos ayudarle, y como no daba resultado…

-… Sasha…

-¡Jean quería propinarle un golpe para que dejara de moverse! Y entonces lanzó una mochila y-

-Estuche.

La interrumpió Marco. Su mirada estaba perdida, y las nuestras fijas en él.

-No era… una mochila… era… un estuche…. Cámara…

-… ¿Marco? – _quería decir demasiadas cosas, y solo pude decir su nombre._

-Cámara…. Estuche… - _llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se quejaba del dolor._

-Marco… – _tan pronto dije su nombre levantó un poco su cabeza, y me miró fijamente… tan aterrado, tan confundido._

-… Por qué…. Por qué…. los dos…..

-¡Perdón por tardar tanto! Recibí una llamada de mi antiguo empleo y tuve que atenderla.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡¿ES EN SERIO MINA?! – _no podía estar más de acuerdo con Sasha._

-¿Qué… qué sucede? ¿Marco? - _se acercó a él y se arrodilló_ – Marco. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-….. Agh… nada, es solo que… de pronto yo… Jean- tu estabas- ¡AHHH! – _comenzó a gemir por el dolor, sus manos solo apretaban su cabeza. Los 3 nos pusimos de pie por el susto, sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber si debía acercarme, si debía pedirle a gritos que me recordara._

-¡Marco, no te esfuerces demasiado!

-¡¿Pero qué dices Mina?! ¡Lo mejor que puede pasar es que recuerde!

-¡Ahh! ¡Sasha! Recordar… ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Recordar qué?!

-Viejo, trata de tranquilizarte un poco-

-¡NO PUEDO! DUELE- ¡DUELE DEMASIADO!

-¡Jean! ¡Haz algo!

-… - _la voz de Sasha se volvía un eco_

No podía mover ningún músculo… estaba petrificado, horrorizado. ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro terminamos en esto? En el lugar se escuchaban gemidos de dolor, susurros de las personas, Connie tratando de ayudarlo, Sasha gritando si había algún doctor presente, y Mina hablando por teléfono para pedir una ambulancia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Tu comenzaste esto!

-¡Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice!

-¡Oh! ¡Bravo! ¡¿Entonces debo agradecerte?! ¡Mira lo que conseguiste!

-¡Quería comprobar mis dudas!

-¡Silencio por favor! ¡Este es un hospital!

-¡¿Dudas?! ¡¿Tenías dudas de que si decías algo, Marco iba a parar aquí en el hospital?! ¡¿Que todo iba a ser como antes?!

-¡Al menos yo intento hacer algo! ¡En lugar de permanecer callada todo el tiempo, o estar de pie a su lado como una idiota!

-¡Me prometiste dejar los gritos Jean! – _ignoré a Connie por completo, toda mi atención estaba enfocada en Sasha._

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no podemos decirle nada!

-¡Jean!

-¡Dije 'mochila' a propósito!

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Llamaré a seguridad!

-¡Oiga… oiga! ¡No lo haga! – _Connie corrió a detener a la enfermera_ – Por favor, ya no gritaremos. Lo juro.

-…

-… Por favor.

-… Ah… si el Sr. Bodt llegó a escuchar algo de esto, ustedes deberán explicárselo.

-Si si si. Entendido.

'Mochila'. 'Estuche'.

-… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Recuerdo bien, que lo que aventaste al lago fue el estuche de su cámara. Dije 'mochila', esperando que Marco pudiera recordar que después de eso te aventaste al agua a recuperarlo, y él solo te pedía que volvieras al bote. Y así fue… bueno, algo.

-… Sasha yo-

-Lo siento. No pensé en las consecuencias.

-No… Tu… tienes razón en llamarme idiota.

-Hum, claro que eres un idiota – _sonreímos vagamente, mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

-¿Listo? ¿Ya terminaste de gritarle a mi novia?

-Lo merezco Conn. Solo… solo golpéame.

-Lo haré, pero no aquí ni ahora. Tendríamos que inventar más excusas si Marco te ve con un ojo morado. A propósito… ¿Dónde está Mina?

-Fue a las máquinas de café, le pedí que te trajera uno, Jean. En serio, necesitas calmarte.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí de nuevo. Lo que más temo es que no haya diferencia alguna, que no haya progresos con su memoria.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió de pronto, y la enfermera se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Cómo está enfermera? ¿Siguió quejándose? ¿Recordó algo?

-Tranquilo señor Kirchstein, el paciente está bien. Ya se le administró el medicamente necesario, ahora está con suero y descansando.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo? O bueno, viejo, creo que tú deberías-

-El Sr. Bodt pidió ver a la Srita. Mina. ¿Está presente?

El nombre hizo eco en mi mente. Mina. Mina. Quería ver a Mina. Tuve pequeños recuerdos del día en que pidió hablar conmigo, cuando quiso conocer a su salvador. Poco antes dije que temía a que no hubiera alguna diferencia, y que no habría progresos con su memoria… en efecto… no hubo algún cambio en su estado de salud, pero la diferencia es que ya no me buscaba a mi, ni a su salvador, ni a su novio… la buscaba a ella. Se escuchó al elevador detenerse detrás de mi, y al abrirse las puertas salió Mina a nuestro encuentro, con un vaso de café en su mano. Corrió hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Sucedió algo?

-¿Es usted la Srita. Mina Carolina?

-… Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué?

-Quiere verte – _volteé a verla a los ojos._

-… ¿Perdón…?

-Él… quiere verte.

-Oh… am… claro… sí… claro… iré en seguida. Ah-

-Dámelo. Gracias, Mina – _tomé el vaso, sin dejar de verla._

-No hay de qué. Con permiso - _vi cómo la enfermera la guiaba a la habitación._

No dije nada más, ya había dicho suficiente. Callé… y asentí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

203 views :'D Asdfghjklñ Mina aparece en todas partes en cualquier momento :c pero Jean tuvo unas probaditas de felicidad TuT muuuuuuuuuy leves, pero las tuvo (:

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! LA COSA SE PONE BUENA! :D Una visita inesperada, una cafetería, una fiesta sorpresa, un Marco confundido… Y SIN SUFRIR DOLOR ALGUNO! ASDFGHJKLÑ! Hasta el otro Lunes! (:

Sus reviews le dan vida a esta historia TuT Todas sus opiniones, dudas, consejos, son totalmente bienvenidos! :)


	7. Sincero

***NOTAS*** Séptimo capítulo :D El más largo hasta ahora asdfghjklñ Espero lo disfruten! Más notas al final :3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Realmente la vida pasa en un segundo… quiero decir, hace unos meses planeaba el cómo le propondría matrimonio, y ahora estoy aquí, ya que prácticamente no puedo regresar, no hay manera de que pueda regresar... y él tampoco. Es lo mejor, definitivamente más para él que para mi… será feliz… tendrá una vida perfecta… Ah, mierda. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! No… no estoy llorando, por milésima vez se me metió algo en el ojo. … La vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces, pero ese día, ese día se lleva el premio al mejor de las peores sorpresas. No se me ocurre otra cosa más que nunca dejar este lugar, así que… esta es mi historia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirchstein.

**I'll be seeing you**

Capitulo VII. Sincero

"_Todo está permitido, menos interrumpir una manifestación de amor."_

Paulo Coelho

Voy a ahorrarme el revivir cada una de las palabras que Sasha y Connie me dijeron justo después de que Mina entró a ver a Marco, así que lo más básico fue: _"eso no significa nada"_, _"lo dijo por estar inconsciente"_, _"seguramente quiso decir Jean, pero por el dolor dijo Mina". _Sí, Sasha, claro… son tan parecidos los nombres. No dejaban de alentarme, aconsejarme, y aunque les estaba muy agradecido por permanecer ahí conmigo, decidí que no había razón alguna por la cual quedarme, justo como la noche del accidente. Me levanté del sofá, me dirigí al elevador, a la salida, al auto, y en unos minutos ya estaba de regreso en el departamento; el hecho de que siguiera viendo a Marco a pesar de todo no era suficiente para olvidar lo enorme y vacío que se sentía ese lugar.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa para ir a dormir, me aseguraba a sí mismo que él estaba en buenas manos. Por muy perra que me pareciera, Mina le mostraba afecto a Marco, así que, debía confiar en ella. Marco no necesitaría nada más si la tenía a ella. Lentamente cerré los ojos, solo recordando a Mina entrar a su habitación, y caí dormido.

'_Él no me necesita, pero yo a él sí.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mañana siguiente y buen parte del día no tenía nada planeado más que arreglar viejos papeles, actualizar los nuevos, revisar cualquier cosa relacionada con los clientes, cualquier cosa que matara mis impulsos por llamar a esos dos para saber qué pasó después de irme… soy tan patético. Tarde que temprano, Marco hallaría la forma de contactarme, y pediría disculpas… por… ¿por tener un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Por no decirle a la enfermera que quería verme? ¿Por no llamarme justo después de que me fui? … No tendría por qué hacer eso, comenzando con el simple hecho de que sería increíblemente oportuno que me recordara. _'Sí~ claro~ mientras hablaba con Mina tuvo otro ataque, y en esa ocasión recordó todo, entonces vendrá hasta aquí y tocará la puert-'_

Cuatro golpes en la puerta. Me quedé perplejo, inmóvil. Cuatro golpes otra vez. Esta vez decidí ponerme de pie, dejando a un lado el escritorio con la laptop y el enorme desastre de papeles por todos lados. De nuevo, cuatro golpes. Me aproximé a la puerta lentamente… solo temiendo por lo que acababa de decir, y lo que estaba pasando. Claro, por unos segundos pensé en que tal vez me regeneraría como ese famoso programa británico… soy un completo idiota. Cuatro golpes, y abro la puerta.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? ¿O esperabas que me rindiera y me fuera? – _hubiera preferido regenerarme._

-También es un gusto verla, Sra. Bodt.

Cerré la puerta con tanto desanimo, como cuando de joven estás en tu recámara, y quieres tu espacio, entonces alguien entra por cualquier razón, y al momento de irse olvidan la puerta. Te levantas de una manera tan fastidiosa, que te tragas las ganas de decirle que lo olvidó hacer… pero que jamás se te pase por la cabeza el querer dar un cerrón, porque te harán abrir y cerrar la puerta una vez más, pero de una manera más lenta y pacífica.

La mujer se presentó, como es de costumbre, vistiendo un conjunto de blusa, saco, y falda, además de los zapatos con un gran tacón, ese tacón que las mujeres son valientes en soportar. La Sra. Bodt comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, como si fuera una crítica; se sintió con la libertad de mover las cosas de uno de los sillones, y… aventarlas, aventarlas es la palabra, al piso, mientras que yo solo estaba de pie, admirando todo ese odio concentrado en esa vieja. Se percató de mi mirada, y pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-… ¿Cuál es el motivo por tan bella visita? – _tan molesto, tan sínico, tan sarcástico._

-Oh por favor. Deja tus tontos comentarios, ¿quieres?

-Agh… muy bien… - _me acerqué al sillón que estaba frente a ella, no sin antes tomar las cosas que estaban en él, y ponerlas en la mesa, acentuándole claro, ésta acción con mi mirada; tomé asiento – _vaya al grano.

-Vine a hablar contigo sobre Marco.

-Señora, honestamente, ¿de qué otra cosa hablaríamos, si no fuera sobre Marco?

-Hablé con él, me contó lo que sucedió anoche.

-… - _la miré preocupado._

-Él está bien, por supuesto. Se recuperó de ese ataque que Sasha le provocó-

-Con "bien" se refiere a que no me recuerda, ¿verdad? – _le sonreí sarcásticamente, se quedó en silencio, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos._

-"Bien" es poco, para describir el gusto que me da que se haya olvidado de ti. Y mejor aún, que ahora la tiene a ella – _y mi sarcasmo desapareció, y se convirtió en dolor; no produje ni una sola palabra_ – Oh… mírate nada mas.

-…

-Sí, me contó de ella. Se conocieron en tu trabajo. Dime, ¿qué se sintió presenciar todo eso?

-Es usted una-

-SOY… la madre de tu ex novio – _recalcó, y entonces se inclinó un poco hacia el frente_ – porque eso es él… tu ex novio. Marco no te recuerda, y por palabras del doctor puede que nunca lo haga. Eres un imbécil, pero creo que aún te sirven algunas neuronas, así que te repetiré lo que dije la noche del accidente.

Las palabras que sabes que recibirás, las palabras que no quieres escuchar, las palabras que retumban en tus oídos, solo para hacerte sentir peor porque en el fondo sabes perfectamente que son ciertas.

-Aléjate… de Marco. Aléjate.. de su vida. Lo sabes… lo sabes muy bien. ¿Lo has visto en sus ojos, verdad? Es ella.

Solo quería contradecirla, pero no encontré las palabras. Es cierto que había decidido permanecer a su lado, estar cerca de él, intentar que me recordara. Presencié dos dolores en su cabeza, unos pequeños rayos de esperanza… pero también presencié su encuentro con Mina, el cómo la invitó a cenar… y el hecho de que preguntara por ella en el hospital… ¿Qué extremo de la balanza debe pesar más?

-Después del accidente, fue Marco el que quiso conocerte, que quería conocer a su salvador, bla bla bla. ¿Y? ¿Vas a correr a su lado? ¡¿A ver cómo cada día se enamora de ella?! ¡¿Cómo cada día mirará tu rostro, y verá apenas a un conocido?! ¡¿Quieres ser-

El repentino timbre de mi celular le hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto, mientras que yo aún estaba procesando lo que estaba diciendo, así que con poco interés y en automático saqué el aparato de la bolsa de mi pantalón, y al ver en la pantalla el número, mis ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo. Contesté.

-… ¿Hola? – _él… siempre él._

-_¡Jean! Quería llamarte, espero no estés ocupado _– _dirigí mi mirada a la vieja, sorprendida porque no le permití continuar._

-No… no, para nada. Estaba… terminando de arreglar unos papeles… pero… am… qué- ¿estás… estás bien? ¿Cómo resultó todo anoch-

-_¿Podemos vernos? – lo dijo de una manera seria, pero a la vez apresurada, como si estuviera buscando ayuda – Necesito hablar contigo._

Una mezcla de palabras pasaba por mi mente en esa brevedad de tiempo, ecos de voces diciéndome lo que hago y no hago, lo que debo hacer y no hacer… y al mismo tiempo ambos extremos están en lo cierto. No soy un genio, no estoy capacitado para lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, mucho menos tratándose de Marco, por eso no soy mas que un imbécil que no hace nada por recuperarlo, porque no quiero verlo sufrir. Cuando Mina apareció las cosas cambiaron… pero también… _'¿Qué hay de lo nuestro? ¿De nosotros? ¿Qué hay de él? Cuando sus memorias regresen, también regresarán todos estos días… ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara después de ser un cobarde ante esta situación?'_ … Pobre iluso. De lo que más me arrepiento, es que no luché lo necesario.

-… _Jean, si realmente estás ocupado entonces-_

-¡No! – _me puse de pie al unísono, frenético_ – claro que no. Solo dime el lugar y…

-_¿Conoces la cafetería Trost?_

-… Claro… claro que la conozco. ¿En cuánto tiempo?

-_¿20 minutos?_

-Hecho.

-_Te veré entonces… gracias… gracias Jean._

-No hay… de qué.

Colgamos.

-¿Quién era? – _había olvidado por completo que la vieja seguía ahí, me dio el susto de mi vida… aunque… realmente no, el susto de mi vida fue haber visto a Marco bañado de sangre en el auto._

-¿Ah, seguía aquí? – _sarcástico, siempre sarcástico con esa arpía_ – Había olvidado por completo su presencia. Y… creo que eso no tiene por qué importarle.

-Si ese era Marco-

-¿Si lo fuera, qué? – _adiós sarcasmo_ – ¿Va a seguir con sus sermones? Sé muy bien que disfruta de toda esta situación, y no le importa que su hijo esté pasando por un problema – _y la vieja se pone de pie, creyendo que puede intimidarme._

-El único problema que Marco tiene en su vida eres tu. Apenas y estaba dudando de sus decisiones, de su inclinación hacia… hacia los… los- - _¿tan desagradable es decir la palabra? ¿Tan desagradable es tener un hijo gay?_

-¡Hombres, señora! ¡Hombres! Y entonces me conoció, y optó por quedarse conmigo-

-¡Cállate y escu-!

-¡No, usted escuche! Marco me conoció, nos enamoramos, vivimos juntos, y en todos estos años no he visto ninguna señal de arrepentimiento de su parte.

-No entiendes que-

-Viene aquí como si tuviera la razón suprema, como si con un chasquido de dedos fuera a obedecerla. Pues se equivoca. Voy a hacer lo que me plazca. ¡Y me place estar cerca de él, esté en sus recuerdos o no!

-…

-¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla? Si no es así, ya sabe dónde está la puerta.

Desde que conocí a esa vieja, me había guardado tantas palabras, que lo que acababa de decir solo cubría el 50% de ellas. Aún estando con Marco me expresaba mal de ella, más no cruzaba esa línea ya que… a final de cuentas, era su madre. Mis ojos seguían muy abiertos, fijos, decididos, quería carcomerla; al mismo tiempo me regresaba la mirada… ¿resignada? ¿Harta? Volvió a obtener la misma mirada de crítica que pretende tener, dio media vuelta y se inclinó para tomar su bolso. Comenzó a caminar, sin quitar la mirada de en frente, pasó a mi lado, nunca quité la mirada de enfrente, escuché el roce de su mano con la perilla, el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse… más no cerrarse.

-Recuerda bien esto, Kirchstein – _no voltees, no voltees, no le des el gusto, no voltees –_ tarde que temprano, un día te vas a tragar esas palabras. Cuando eso suceda… recordarás esta visita y recibirás un… _"te lo dije"._

Y cerró la puerta. Pateé la fila de papeles que tenía en el suelo, y me dejé caer al sillón. Quería gritar, quería llorar, esa vieja solo amargaba nuestra relación, solo le buscaba un fin, solo quería que las cosas se quedaran como eran… como son… Agh… no fue uno… ni dos… fueron tres… tres _"te lo dije". _

Alcé mi brazo para cubrirme los ojos, inhalé y exhalé, y otra vez, y otra vez… y…

'_¡Marco! Maldita arpía, ¡¿también quiere que yo olvide las cosas?!'_ Me apuré a tomar la primer ropa decente que viera regada en el suelo, mi billetera, las llaves, el teléfono. Cuando me acercaba a la puerta no pude evitar detenerme a ver mi reflejo en el espejo y comencé a… ¿arreglar mi cabello? _'Solo quiere hablar contigo Kirchstein. Es todo. No lo arruines. Conquístalo… conquis… te odio Sasha.' _Observé mi reflejo de pies a cabeza, y mi mirada pasó de mi rostro a una pequeña foto que estaba incrustada en una esquina del espejo; supongo que las parejas normalmente tienen fotos de ellos mismos en los espejos, y no una foto de objetos… como… dos tazas de café…

'_Conoces la cafetería Trost?'_

'_Claro… claro que la conozco. Ahí tuvimos nuestra primer pelea.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Realmente poco recuerdo del interior de Trost, ya que la única vez que fui… en fin, el punto es que Marco y yo habíamos decidido sentarnos en una de las mesas del… ¿patio trasero? Si podemos llamarlo así. Ahí podías tener conversaciones sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, el clima era agradable, el aroma a café reconfortante, y tenía frente a mi al chico más perfecto que alguna vez deseé conocer. Tres años después… bueno… era el mismo lugar, el mismo patio trasero, el mismo chico perfecto, solo que no tenía ni una pizca de mi en su mente; ambos ya teníamos nuestros cafés en la mesa, pero por alguna extraña razón Marco estaba muy callado, no tenía ese semblante tan lleno de vida que había mostrado en las ocasiones anteriores en que nos vimos. Ni uno de los dos decía una palabra. El silencio me estaba matando.

-… Marc-

-Antes que cualquier cosa… lo siento. Te aseguré, te prometí, que seriamos nosotros cuatro, y aun así yo… me atreví a invitar a Mina. Actué egoístamente, sin pensar en cómo podrías sentirte.

-¿Cómo podría sentirme? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Jean!

-¡Es la verdad Marco! No entiendo tu punto. Sí, llegué a ese lugar sabiendo que estaría con esos dos y contigo, pero el que se haya unido Mina no me hizo sentir mal, en absoluto.

-Pero te hizo pensar en él, ¿verdad? – _esa pregunta casi parecía un susurro, a lo que reaccioné dirigiendo mi mirada deprimente a otro lado, y un silencio se hizo presente._

-… ¿Por… por qué querías verme? – _qué idiota eres Krichstein._

-… Sí… claro… am…

-… ¿Qué sucede? – _y mis ojos volvieron a él._

-Jean… apenas anoche te pregunté si estaba bien que me interesara en Mina. Pero en el hospital… me sentí muy tranquilo con su compañía. Hablamos y hablamos, y ambos queremos lo mismo, estamos enfocados en cosas muy parecidas.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Pero no estoy seguro si… esté bien con que me limite con esto que siento por ella, a pesar de los pocos días que la he visto.

-¿Por qué dudas?

-Por… por mis recuerdos. Si esto se vuelve serio, y esas memorias regresan, ¿no le haré daño? ¿No será un desastre?

-Creo que, si ambos quieren que esto funcione entonces nada… ni nadie… tendría por qué arruinarlo – _'bravo Jean, bravo' _- Ahora, ¿Mina está dispuesta a eso?

-Sí… me lo ha demostrado.

'_Maldita perra.'_

-Bien entonces, no creo que haya razón por la cual debas preocuparte.

-Sí la hay.

-… ¿Cuál es?

-Mi madre… ella… va a querer controlar las cosas, quizás y Mina no cumpla con sus expectativas, cualesquiera que estas sean.

-No creo que eso te detenga, Marco – _no lo hizo con nosotros_ – no me pareces de ese tipo.

-Hahaha, bueno, ciertamente me importa poco lo que piense.

-Ahí lo tienes hahaha… - _y aun así su semblante cambió por completo_ – … ¿Marco? ¿Qué sucede?

-Jean, anoche… yo…

-… ¿Si?

-… Creo que vi-

El sonido de mi celular lo interrumpió. Un nuevo mensaje. ¡¿Qué carajos tenía mi celular contra mi?!

**De: Reiner**

**Reunión en mi casa en 1 hora. Fiesta sorpresa para Eren. **

**Trae a Sasha y Connie. Y también a Marco. **

**No se permiten Minas.**

'_Imbécil.'_

-Marco…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes planes para el resto del día?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué le pasa a Jaeger? ¡No se sorprendió en absoluto!

-Lo siento chicos, es solo que… Eren tuvo un sueño… inusual – _dijo Mikasa bajando la voz._

Después de la fallida sorpresa para Eren, Mikasa y Armin se dieron a la tarea de explicarnos por qué ese imbécil había entrado al patio trasero de Reiner con una cara de muerto.

-Al parecer…

-Al parecer era una especie de robot-

-No Armin, lo habían dado por muerto, pero estaba vivo.

-Revivió, y su tarea era ser compañero, alguien incondicional para otra persona.

-Y esa persona resultó ser Levi.

-¿El tipo con el que está saliendo? – _Eren lo había mencionado varias veces, nunca entrando en detalles._

-Sí. Pero a pesar de todo, ambos iban… ¿a morir?

-… Viejo… - _Reiner, y todos estaban sorprendidos por tal historia._

-¿Por qué habrá soñado eso? – _Marco se mostró preocupado._

-No tenemos idea – _Armin se encogió de hombros_ - Ha estado algo inquieto todo el día.

-¿Y ese Levi no va a venir? – _quise preguntar._

-No. Celebrarán su cumpleaños otro día. Tch, ese enano…

-Mikasa…

-¿Solo ellos dos? Jaeger… hahaha, ese bastardo.

-¿Celebrar eh? – _Reiner me siguió la broma y me dio un pequeño codazo_ - Eso sí será una fiesta hahaha.

-¡Los escucho desde aquí imbéciles! – _Eren había pasado los últimos 10 minutos hablando por teléfono con ese novio Levi_ - ¿Eh? ¡Ah no! ¡No era a ti! ¿Por qué tendría que llamarte "imbéciles"?

-Bueno, como sea, se organizó esta fiesta. Mi casa es su casa. Coman, embriáguense, canten-

-¡'CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK! – _Sasha y Connie ya estaban en el karaoke_ – ¡COME ON SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE WORTH! ¡MAKE 'EM GO OH OH OH!

-… Sí… justo así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conforme avanzaba la fiesta, las chicas permanecieron en un extremo y los hombres en otro, a excepción de Armin que estaba lidiando con Eren y su alcohol, y Sash y Conn seguían en el karaoke. Marco no dejaba de preguntar cómo fue que todos nos conocimos, nuestras experiencias en el trabajo… Reiner y los otros trataban de ser cuidadosos para no hablar de más.

-Deberías visitarnos más Marco – _ahora el codazo de Reiner era para Marco_ - Las visitas dan algo de vida a ese sombrío lugar.

-Hahaha, me encantaría, pero no sé qué tan conveniente sea.

-¿Bromeas? – _Thomas comenzaba a entrar en ese estado llamado "embriagues"_ – El jefe te adora… todos nosotros-

-… ¿Me adora?

-¡Quiere decir! – _Bertholdt empujó a ese borracho_ – quiere decir que… am… - _y esos litros de sudor se hicieron presentes; nos hizo un favor al alejarse de ahí, y Thomas con él._

-El jefe está consciente del accidente, de lo que Jean hizo, entonces… - _el rubio musculoso se llevó una mano a su nuca_ - entonces al enterarse que estuviste en su empresa se llenó de gusto.

-Oh, ya veo. Haha, vaya… ese accidente ha provocado muchas cosas.

-Demasiadas – _me susurró Reiner._

-Cállate idiota.

-Saben, hay algo que me he preguntado desde el día que los conocí.

-… ¿Qué cosa?

-…

-El nombre de Ymir, ¿no es solo Ymir verdad?

-Oh, eso. Verás, es Ymir-

-¡Marco! ¡Es tu turno! – _Sasha había recobrado la cordura, sabía que el karaoke no le pertenecía._

-Hahaha, Sash, sabes que no canto.

-¡Marco! ¡Quítale el micrófono ahora! ¡Ten piedad por favor! – _Connie le pedía ayuda por el micrófono._

-Agh… de acuerdo, pero alguien deberá cantar conmigo entonces.

-¡YAY! ¡ESA SERÉ YO!

Reiner y yo vimos cómo Marco corría hacia donde estaban esos dos, luchando con Sasha para ver quién cantaba más fuerte. El panorama no me provocaba otra cosa más que felicidad… parecía como los viejos tiempos.

-¿No cantarás con él? – _Reiner me hizo volver al presente._

-Tch, como si pudiera.

-… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bueno, Mina no estaba contemplada en mis planes, pero no puedo hacer nada. Parece gustarle.

-¿Gustarle? Creí que Marco era…

-Sí, lo sé. O me mintió, o es por la pérdida de memoria. En todo caso, opto por la segunda opción. Quiero creer en la segunda opción.

-Jean, creo que solo estás enfrascado en el presente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Te has preguntado cómo será el futuro? Solo ha pasado un mes, no te recuerda, y ahora quiere a esa Mina… perra.

-Hahaha, ¿de verdad crees que lo es?

-¡Todos lo piensan! Fue demasiado obvia. Y no evadas mi pregunta.

-Haha… claro.

-Es en serio Jean. Si en un año Marco aun no recuerda nada, ¿seguirás esperándolo? ¿Estarás con alguien más?

-Reiner…

-…

-Solo quiero disfrutar… – _mis ojos puestos en Marco, mientras se sonrojaba al cantar a todo pulmón con el micrófono_ – … el que pueda estar cerca de él.

-Pero-

-Si en ese estado no tiene interés en los hombres, ¿de qué me serviría tratar que se fije en mi?

-¿No has hablado con él de sus recuerdos?

-Ayer tuvo dos ataques. Con el segundo terminó en el hospital, y al final buscó la compañía de Mina.

-Agh… deberías considerarlo Jean. No seré doctor, como para decirte qué hacer o no. Pero… debe haber alguna manera en que recupere la memoria. Deberías empezar a buscarla, y no estar aquí embriagándote pensando que con solo mirar haces algo.

Dejé de ver la lata de cerveza para dirigir mi mirada a él, y una vez más a Marco. Pudo ser mi imaginación, pero pareciera como si estuviera viendo hacia nuestra dirección. No pude concretar lo que estaba viendo, ya que Eren apareció de la nada.

-¡JEANBO!

-¡Eren! ¡Estás borracho imbécil! ¡Quitat- quitate de encima!

-¿TE HE DICHO QUE TE QUIEROOOOO?

-¡¿EH?!

-¡HAHAHAHA! ERA BROM- BROMAAAAA! ¿SABES QUIÉN SÍ TE QUIERE?

-¡IDIOTA! NO DIGAS-

-¡EREN! – _Reiner también había entrado en pánico, pero en absoluto tenía comparación con el terror que yo estaba sintiendo._

-¡MAAAAAAAARCOOOOOOOOO!

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Armin y Reiner tratando de callarlo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Yo tratando de golpearlo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Thomas y Bertholdt me detienen por la espalda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Sasha, Connie, Marco, todos mirando hacia nuestra dirección. No hay risas, no hay música, solo los ruidos que provocamos nosotros seis. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TANTO ALBOROTO?! ¡SOLO DIJE LA VERDAD!

-¡YA CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! ¡CALLATE!

-¡YA BASTA! ¡EREN! ¡MANTEN CERRADA ESA BOCA!

-¡¿POR QUÉEEEE?!

-¡PORQUE APENAS Y SE CONOCEN IDIOTA! ¡POR ESO!

-¿EH?

-¡EREN! APENAS… SE… CONOCEN… ¿SI? – _me frustraba que Armin le tuviera demasiada paciencia. Me frustraba que todos pensaran que sabían lo que debía hacerse._

-…

-¿RECUERDAS?

-… OHHHHH – _la cara más patética, estúpida, que haya tenido el honor de ver en todos estos años de conocerlo._

-¡IMBÉCIL!

-¡Ya déjalo Jean! – _Reiner tenía el papel de árbitro._

-Eren… - _Marco comenzó a hablar por el micrófono._

-¡No lo escuches Marco! – _Reiner trataba de convencerlo, mientras dejaba a Eren tirado en el suelo_ - Está totalmente borracho. ¡De seguro- de seguro dijo eso porque te has vuelto muy cercano a Jean!

-¡Sí! ¡Es eso! – _Armin no dejaba de agitar sus manos de un lado a otro_ - A Eren le gusta fastidiarlo-

-No es… no es tan malo.

En ese momento quería matar a Eren, pero también a Marco. Por decir tales palabras… que solo lograban borrar poco a poco el dolor de no poder decirle quién soy. Dejé de ver al suelo, y quité esa mirada de decepción, para alzar mi mirada y cambiarla por una de asombro, de regocijo, de satisfacción.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir? – _Reiner se aseguraba que Eren siguiera en el suelo._

-Jean me agrada, y mucho… entonces… - _su mirada dirigida a mí_ - … ¿Cuál es la diferencia de eso a… que…rer…

Aunque haya sido un lapso de segundos, para mi fue la vida entera. De cierta manera pareciera que lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad, pero en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa, y yo, tan débil como siempre, no reaccioné de otra manera mas que tomando un color rojizo en mi rostro… y si no fuera por toda la cerveza que había tomado, juraría que él también tenía un color rojo rodeando sus pecas. El cuento de hadas terminó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar… y la pesadilla regresó.

-Ah- lo sien- lo siento debo… ah… responder.

-… Claro… - _contestó y comenzó a caminar._

Todos seguían callados, unos observándome, esperando cuál iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento, otros veían cómo Marco abría la reja del patio y se dirigía a hablar a la calle. Annie fue la encargada de romper el silencio.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?

-… ¿Perdón?

-¡También le he dicho eso! ¡Solo se queda ahí viendo!

-¡Shhhh! Baja la voz linda.

-¿Quieres que baje la voz Conn? ¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar verdad?

-Todos lo vimos – _Mikasa hablaba mientras se dirigía a donde seguía tirado Eren… ¿qué tanto había tomado?_ – Pero no podemos sacar conclusiones con solo eso. ¿Anoche tuvo un ataque y terminó en el hospital, no?

-Sí... así fue.

-¡Ah! ¿Van a seguir restregándomelo a la cara? ¡No era m intención que eso pasara. El punto es que sí puede recordar.

-Puede recordar – _Annie comenzó a caminar hacia mi_ – pero pareciera que tu no tienes interés alguno en que lo haga.

-No es tu problema – _le respondí desafiante._

-Tampoco parece ser el tuyo.

-¡Wow wow wow! Tranquilos chicos – _Reiner nos alejó uno del otro_ – resumiendo lo que conversaba antes con Jean… nosotros solo tenemos la obligación de aceptar las cosas tal y como Marco las ve. Jean ya sabrá si sigue actuando como un imbécil o no.

-Gracias Reiner – _lo dije sarcásticamente, mientras quitaba su mano de mi hombro._

-No seas un imbécil todo el tiempo.

-Jean… - _Ymir se metió en la conversación_ – verte ahí parado me provoca náuseas. ¿Podrías mínimo, MÍNIMO, ir a hablar con él? ¡Cualquier cosa, lo que sea! Solo has que lo que acaba de decir valga la pena.

-Pero-

-¡Solo hazlo! ¡Hazlo hazlo hazlo! – _decía "¡hazlo!" al unísono con sus manos aplaudiendo mientras comenzaba a caminar._

-¡Esta bien esta bien! ¡Cielos, mujer! ¿Cómo puedes aguantarla, Historia?

-Paciencia y amor Jean. Paciencia y amor.

-Ve Jeanbo. Tú puedes.

-Haznos sentir orgullosos.

Sasha y Connie. Siempre Sasha y Connie.

Mientras caminaba a la reja el karaoke volvió a escucharse, todos pedían a gritos un dueto de Reiner y Bertholdt. Comenzaron a cantar "Chandelier"… si a eso llamas cantar. No era necesario el haber volteado para saber que Sasha estaba moviéndose por todas partes, creando su propia coreografía.

Fui muy sigiloso para no hacer tanto ruido al salir. Vi a Marco de espaldas, y comencé a caminar hacia él, sin tener la menor idea de qué decirle, pero Ymir tenía razón. _'¿Qué se supone que acababa de pasar?'_ Salí de mis pensamientos cuando estaba a unos pasos de alcanzarlo.

-Hey Marco. Todos preguntan por-

Ya no estaba conversando con alguien. Estaba abrazando a alguien. Marco y Mina se soltaron y voltearon a encararme.

-Hola Jean. ¿Cómo estás?

-Ah… Jean – _mentiría si dijera que Marco no tenía una expresión… nada alegre._

-Hola… Mina – _yo tampoco la tenía, pero hice el intento._

-Perdón que lo haya sacado de la fiesta.

-No no, no te discul-

-Le marqué para saber cómo seguía. Me contó que se estaba divirtiendo mucho en esta fiesta.

-Haha… ya veo.

-Le dije que estaba por estos rumbos, así que… - _dejó de hablar, y miró a Marco, esperando que él continuara. No había dejado de ver el suelo._

-¡Ah! Así que… pensábamos en ir a cenar a algún lado.

-Ya veo – _y surgió un silencio incómodo._

-… Bueno, me iré adelantando al auto. Te espero ahí Marco.

-Sí, gracias.

Marco acortó un poco la distancia entre nosotros, mientras que yo solo podía forzar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Si quieres disculparte con alguien, lo cual creo es innecesario, es con Eren. Después de todo es su fiesta, ¿no?

-Haha, creo que tienes razón, pero ahora no creo que esté disponible. Además, fui invitado por ti.

-¡Marco, en serio! En lugar de preocuparte por mi, deberías preocuparte por dejar esperando a Mina – _mejor aún, preocúpate por olvidarme._

-¡Esta bien esta bien! Debes controlar ese enojo, ¿sabes? – _rió sarcásticamente._

-Oh, ¿eres un experto en temperamentos?

-Hahaha, sé que el tuyo está por las nubes.

-Sí claro. Solo vete Bodt.

-Bien. Nos veremos entonces.

-… Claro – _ambos nos dimos la vuelta, pero entonces me llamó._

-Jean.

-… ¿Si?

-Allá adentro… lo- lo que dije… fui sincero.

-…

-Ha sido muy poco tiempo pero… realmente te aprecio. Te considero como un gran amigo.

Suspiré.

-Y yo a ti.

Volvió a dar la vuelta, y se alejó. De haber sido una situación diferente, si yo tratara de convencerlo de que saliera conmigo, el que dijera "te considero como un gran amigo" me habría dolido demasiado, y obviamente sería la burla de todos. Pero con su pérdida de memoria, mis deseos de recuperarlo, dejar de ser el tipo amable que lo rescató, para ser un gran amigo… esas palabras me supieron a gloria. Recordé la visita de su madre, y con lo que acababa de pasar no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírme… y en cuanto a Mina… pensaba que no había nada que pudiera hacer… eso pensaba.

-¡Vamos Ymir! ¡Elige una! ¡Bert no puede esperar más! ¡Me va a dar náuseas si no haces algo! – _Sasha una vez más estaba en el karaoke, y no paraba de gritarle a Ymir a través del micrófono._

-¡Debo cantar Ymir! ¡CANTAR! … por favor…

-¡Sería más rápida si tu dejaras de gritarme, y TU DEJARAS DE SALPICARME SUDOR!

Ya que había regresado a la fiesta, agradecí a los cielos porque nadie se dio cuenta de mi regreso. Esos tres estaban peleando en el karaoke, mientras que el resto de las chicas estaban sentadas conversando, y Reiner, Armin y Thomas ayudaban a Eren a soportar la jaqueca… y unos cuantos vómitos, el tipo apenas y podía estar de pie. Me quedé recargado en la reja viendo el panorama.

-Hey…

Cierto. Me había olvidado del tipo bajo con cabeza rapada.

-Agh… creí que no había sido visto.

-Viejo, ya no puedo más. O estaba luchando por mi vida al querer tomar un micrófono, o ayudaba a los demás a que Eren volviera en sí – _Connie se quedó a mi derecha, y se recargó en la reja._

-Agh, ese imbécil. Luego buscaré la manera de arruinarle un poco su relación con ese Levi.

-¡Hahaha! Por favor hazlo, y avísame para ayudarte.

-Trato hecho, haha.

-¡Náuseas Ymir! ¡NÁUSEAS!

-¡Ya deja de repetir lo que digo Sasha! No puedo escoger- ¡Oh! ¡Escuchen! ¡Escuchen! ¡La canción de mi gente!

De todo el abecedario, de todos los artistas, de todas las canciones… esa tonta tenía que elegir esa, y aún más tonta por escogerla de la opción de música, y no karaoke.

-¡YMIR! ¡¿QUÉ CANCIÓN ES ESA?! ¡Y NO PUEDO CANTAR ASI!

-¡Es una belleza Sash! ¡Y da lo mismo, solo canta!

-Ymir, necesitas tranquilizarte…

-¡Historia, lo que necesito es cantar! Todos necesitamos canta- ¡Oye! ¡Dame ese micrófono! ¡Bertoldt!

Fue muy oportuno el que Marco se fuera justo antes de esa canción. De haber estado él presente… no hubiera podido controlarme. No pude ocultar las lágrimas por más que quería hacerlo, ya que el solo pensar en esa pizca de felicidad que se me fue brindada unos minutos antes…

-Jean…

-No es- amh- no es nada Conn. De verdad- hmm… - _llevé mi mano izquierda para cubrir mis ojos_ – no es- hmm… no es nada.

-… - _Connie sabía perfectamente que no era necesario decir algunas palabras para reconfortarme, el que me diera palmadas en la espalda fue suficiente._

Si Marco hubiera seguido presente… más que decirle- más que decirle la verdad… lo habría invitado a bailar…

Nuestra canción.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias a esas personitas que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme sus reviews :') Sé que soy la peor con Jean, pero esas palabritas de Marco… UFF! … qué sucederá a partir de eso? Asdfghjklñ! Odian a la madre de Marco? Espero que sí. Odia a Mina? Tmb espero que sí! Amaron la fiesta? Me divertí mucho mientras la escribía :D (dejando a un lado el sufrimiento de Jean, claro T_T )

Aún no tengo muy en claro qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo (así que espero no atrasarme S: ) pero sí puedo asegurar que sabrán cuál es esa dichosa canción (:

Sus reviews le dan vida a esta historia, y ánimos de escribir a esta pobre alma en desgracia :3 jajjajaja Hasta el otro Lunes! :D


	8. Plan perfecto

YAAAAA! Dos semanas después pero al fin! Después de 0 inspiración y de estar enferma :C Capitulo largo asdfghjklñ Espero que lo disfruten :3 … y si les parece familiar cierta ESCENA y CANCIÓN por cierta PELÍCULA, en mi defensa… amo demasiado esa película, no me pude resistir )': ***MAS NOTAS ABAJO***

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Realmente la vida pasa en un segundo… quiero decir, hace unos meses planeaba el cómo le propondría matrimonio, y ahora estoy aquí, ya que prácticamente no puedo regresar, no hay manera de que pueda regresar... y él tampoco. Es lo mejor, definitivamente más para él que para mi… será feliz… tendrá una vida perfecta… Ah, mierda. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! No… no estoy llorando, por milésima vez se me metió algo en el ojo. … La vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces, pero ese día, ese día se lleva el premio al mejor de las peores sorpresas. No se me ocurre otra cosa más que nunca dejar este lugar, así que… esta es mi historia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirchstein.

**I'll be seeing you**

Capitulo VIII. Plan perfecto

"_La vida es muy simple, pero insistimos en hacerla complicada."_

Confucio

Hace tres años… ese día, había quedado de encontrarme con Marco a las 2PM. No habíamos establecido un plan concreto para lo que haríamos en esa cita, mi único plan los últimos días era subir de categoría y comenzar algo serio. Ese día se cumplían tres meses de habernos conocido, tres meses de haber comenzado a salir… no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía por Marco, pero, no quería seguir esperando para que finalmente me dijera que no estaba interesado en mi, tenía que hacer algo. El punto de reunión era el parque central, y desde la 1:30PM que llegué me quedé sentado en la orilla de la fuente. ¿Por qué media hora antes? No lo sé. Los nervios me estaban matando. _"¿Le preguntaré? ¿No le preguntaré? ¿Me dirá que si? ¿Dirá que le de tiempo? ¿Dirá que conoció a alguien?" _

-Llegaste media hora antes, ¿verdad? – _tan enfrascado estaba en mis dudas, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba parado frente a mi; alcé mi cabeza para verlo._

-Ahm- hahaha, lo siento, no vi que ya estabas- ¿cómo supiste que había llegado antes? – _y entonces se sentó a mi derecha._

-Porque siempre tienes esa expresión cuando salimos y llegas antes.

-¿Debo fastidiarte verdad?

-Haha, no… jamás podría fastidiarme de ti.

Nuestros ojos estaban fijos uno en el otro, y teníamos en nuestros rostros las sonrisas más tontas y cursis que la gente a nuestro alrededor en ese lugar podrían tener la desdicha de ver. Dejé de observarlo para buscar su mano y tomarla… pero esa conversación ya la habíamos tenido antes…

-… Jean…

Así que se soltó de mi.

-Lo sé lo sé, lo siento…

-Es como la vigésima vez que haces eso.

-De acuerdo, es solo que-

-Piensas que soy un ridículo, ¿verdad?

-… Creo que eres lindo.

-Ya sabes bien cuando podrás tomar mi mano.

-Entendido Bodt.

Entonces decidió ponerse de pie, y al mismo tiempo…

-Así que no tardes en decir las palabras – _y comenzó a caminar, dejándome ahí sentado… perplejo, sonrojado... ya tenía razón suficiente para subir de categoría._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mmm… tenías razón – _regresó la taza que sostenía a la mesa_ - el café de este lugar está delicioso.

-Cierto. Me lo habían recomendado mucho.

-Muy bien, esto amerita una foto – _sacó su celular de la bolsa del pantalón_ – Jean, coloca tu taza en el centro.

-Okay… - _hice lo que me dijo, y al mismo tiempo movió de lugar su café._

-Mmm, espera. Tal vez, si las pongo así… - _me enamoraba verlo tomando fotografías, simplemente me enamoraba verlo hacer… lo que más amaba hacer._ … _sin darme cuenta Marco ya había dejado su celular, y tenía su codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa, con la barbilla puesta en su mano._

-¿Huh? ¿Q-… qué pasa?

-Haha nada. No pude evitarlo. Es solo que… el estar aquí, en este jardín, tu y yo, sin tanto ruido ni personas…

-Am haha… bueno, de hecho…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué me dices de ellos dos?

Hice un gesto con la barbilla, para señalarle a Marco a la pareja que estaba a sus espaldas, a unas cuantas mesas de distancia. Volteó muy sutilmente para verlos, y entonces me comenzaba a preguntar si el verlos tomados de las manos hizo algún efecto en él, pero siendo el cobarde que soy, preferí no decir nada.

-Al menos no están haciendo mucho ruido, o un escándalo por ver a dos tipos saliendo.

-Hahaha, esa sería tu madre, ¿no?

-Hahahaha, totalmente mi madre.

Era el que se quejaba del ruido, y era el único ocasionándolo.

-Mira, ya tienes su atención.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí – _leía los movimientos de esos dos mientras tomaba mi capuccino, Marco solo esperaba que le dijera lo que mis ojos veían_ – ahora ella le está susurrando algo al oído.

-Probablemente que somos gays.

-Muy probablemente que somos gays- ¡Oh! El tipo nos está mirando, nos está mirando.

-Hahaha, vaya, ahora me siento alguien importante.

-Tu ya eres importante Marco.

-¿Ah si? – _se llevó la taza de nuevo a su boca_ - ¿Para quién?

-Para mi – _demasiado tonto, ridículo y cursi; no pude evitar el sonrojo en mi rostro, ni él tampoco. Me miró mientras tomaba su café, solo pude responderle con una sonrisa. Dejó su taza una vez más._

-¿Qué pretendes con eso, Kirchstein? – _reaccionó un poco sarcástico._

-Nada, solo dije la verdad.

-Jum… ¿quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre tomarnos de la mano?

-Bueeeeno, ahora que lo dices-

-Jean…

-No no, olvidalo- - _inhalé y exhalé, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia otro lado._

-… estás molesto – _y el sarcasmo se fue._

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡Claro que lo estas! Si tanto te enoja, puedes decírmelo y ya.

-¿Decirte qué? Creo que mis reacciones han sido más que suficientes, ¿no?

-¿Qué, esperas que sea un adivino?

-¡Por favor Marco! ¡No eres tonto!

-¡Por eso mismo sé que te incomoda! ¡Por eso mismo sé que lo guardas todo! ¡Solo dilo!

-¿Quieres que lo diga? ¡No entiendo qué tanto te incomoda el que tome tu mano!

-Desde… desde el comienzo te dije que estaba moldado a la antigua.

-¡Lo sé! Sé muy bien que lo dijiste, pero… no puedo evitar pensar que… que estos tres meses no han tenido importancia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir, que si no te tomo de la mano, ya no tengo interés en ti?

-¿Podrían por favor discutir en otro lugar?

Ninguno de los dos recordamos a la pareja de antes, desde su mesa el tipo nos gritó para que volviéramos en sí. Ambos evitamos contacto visual con ellos, y entre nosotros; nos levantamos de la mesa como si nada y salimos del lugar pacíficamente. Una vez más en la calle, Marco iba caminando un poco delante de mi… claro que estaba molesto, pero no había podido terminar de explicarle.

-Marco.

-…

-Marco…

-…

-¿Puedes escucharme?

-Claro que te escucho, fui yo el que te pidió que hablaras, ¿no? – _se detuvo, y entonces pude alcanzarlo y quedarme frente a él._

-No terminé de decirte… el por qué… de…

-… - _una mirada neutral… creo que en esos tres meses nunca lo había visto tan enojado._

-Está bien está bien… - _suspiré_ - … escucha… todo lo que quiero es… sentir la mano de la persona que me gusta y… que todos vean lo feliz… lo afortunado que soy por tenerla… eso es todo. Y no, no pretendo nada con decir esto, es la verdad… es realmente la verdad.

-… - _y las expresiones volvieron, una combinación de miedo, timidez, alegría, y un rojo tan vivo cubriendo su rostro_ – s- si… si te sentías de esa manera, pu- pudiste decirlo desde un principio, ¿sabes? – _su mirada dirigida a todas partes, después a mi rostro, una y otra vez_.

-Es… es vergonzoso – _llevé mi mano a mi nuca._

-Haha, podrías haber evitado el que nos callaran en la cafetería.

-Huh… probablemente.

De nuevo éramos los dos, sonriendo tontamente, sin apartar nuestras miradas uno del otro, y el mundo girando alrededor de nosotros.

-Vaya, nuestra primer pelea.

-¿La primera? ¿Quieres decir que habrá más? - _no pude evitar reírme._

-¿No quieres que haya más? – _maldito Bodt._

-Claro… hahaha, claro que quiero.

-Muy bien. Recordaré esas palabras para el futuro.

Después de eso decidimos caminar, ver la ciudad, las calles, simplemente perdernos. No había necesidad de ir a algún lugar en particular, una de las cosas en las que ambos estábamos de acuerdo, con estar juntos y divertirnos era más que suficiente. Olvidamos nuestras rutinas, nuestros trabajos, las personas, los conocidos, incluso la noción del tiempo, ya que de pronto eran las 1AM. Arruiné el momento al recordar que su madre estaría furiosa esperándolo en casa, pero solo fueron unos segundos ya que Marco se detuvo justo cuando estábamos llegando, de nuevo, al parque central.

-Jean.

-¿Qué pasa?

-… - _dirigió su mirada a mi_ – ¿quieres bailar?

-… ¿Huh?

-Hahaha Jean, que si quieres bailar.

-¿Por… por qué?

-No lo sé. Solo… - _se encogió de hombros_ - ¿quieres bailar?

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

-Hmm… – _comenzó a inspeccionar todo el lugar_ – … la fuente. Vayamos a la fuente.

Como un niño que ama mojarse, corrió hasta el centro del parque, y esperó por mi tan emocionado, tan feliz. No podía creer lo que acababa de preguntarme, pero era algo de esperarse de él, como su facilidad para detectar cuando estoy incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-… Yo…

-¿Ajá…?

-…

-Haha, ¡Jean, dilo!

-No sé bailar, ¡¿bien?!

-Ah, era eso. Es fácil, te enseñaré.

-¡¿Qu- qué?! ¡No, Marco espera! – _sus manos tomando mis muñecas, solo con eso me di por bien servido._

-Coloca tu mano aquí, y tu otra mano acá – _una mano la colocó en su hombro, la otra en su cintura… esas fueron las causas de mi muerte._

-Espera, ¡¿qué haces?! – _su mano en mi cintura… ¿puedes morir dos veces verdad?_

-Mmm… déjame ver - _sacó su celular de la bolsa del pantalón_ - ¿qué canción podría ser…?

-So- solo para corroborar, ¿sí sabes que estamos en medio de un parque verdad?

-Recuerda no mirar hacia abajo – _nunca quitando su vista del celular._

-¡Marco!

-Shhh… solo déjate llevar. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

-No puedo contigo, de verdad.

-Hahaha, ¿qué mas da si nos ven?

-Sabes que no me importa que nos vean juntos… me importa que me vean bailando.

-… Oh… era eso. Ah, está será.

Reprodujo la canción, dejó su teléfono en el borde de la fuente, y en el preciso instante que comenzó, Marco nos movía a ambos de un lado a otro, tranquila y calladamente. No quitaba mi mirada del teléfono, pensado que tal vez podría caer al agua, y él no quitaba su mirada de mi. Y entonces… comenzó a escucharse, y no tardé en reconocer la canción.

_I'll be seeing you._

_In all the old familiar places._

_That this heart of mine embraces_

-No es Jimmy Durante - _comencé_.

-Lo sé lo sé… prefiero la versión de Billy Holiday. Se siente más relajada.

-Hum… si tu lo dices - _nuestras miradas cruzándose._

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Y nuestras miradas no se apartaban, el universo suele detenerse cuando lo veo a los ojos. Creo que ambos sabíamos perfectamente qué pasaría si seguíamos de esa manera, inhalamos y exhalamos, y entonces dejamos de mirarnos. Automáticamente bajé la cabeza para ver cómo nuestros pies tenían el mismo ritmo, Marco soltó una pequeña risa.

-… Lo estás haciendo bien.

-Marco, no es como si fuera necesario tanto movimiento. … Y realmente apesto bailando.

-Haha, aun así, estamos sincronizados – _y decidí mirarlo una vez más._

-… Debo suponer… ¿que puedo recargar mi cabeza en tu hombro?

-… Supones bien.

Acerqué lentamente la cabeza a su hombro derecho y… huh… me enamoré más del olor de su colonia.

-… Odio ser más pequeño que tu.

-Vamos, solo son tres centímetros.

-Tres centímetros de diferencia.

_I'll be seeing you._

_In every lovely summer's day_

_In everything that's light and gay_

-Gracias por este día, Jean.

-¿Mmm?

-Me divertí mucho, incluso con ese malentendido.

-… ¿De verdad?

-Sí. Una pelea es lo de menos.

-… También lo pienso así.

-…

-Desde que llegué a esta ciudad… no puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida de no haberte conocido.

_I'll find you in the morning sun_

_And when the night is new_

_I'll be looking at the moon_

_But I'll be seeing you_

-… ¿Marco?

-Dime.

-No… nada, olvídalo – _siempre un cobarde._

-¿Jean…?

-… ¿Puedo besarte?

-… Podrás besarme cuando te de la señal.

-… ¿Tardará mucho?

-Tal vez, tal vez no.

_I'll be seeing you_

-Me encantas… realmente me encantas, y quiero que me perdones si te has sentido presionado.

-Jean…

-Y quiero que sepas que ya no molestaré con tomarte la mano.

-Jean…

-Quiero que te tomes tu tiempo y-

No me di cuenta que uno de sus brazos ya no estaba en mi espalda….. hasta que sentí un calor en mi mano derecha… unos dedos entrelazados con los míos. Lentamente alcé mi rostro de su hombro para verlo… y solo me daba una mirada y una sonrisa tan puras y sinceras.

-… Esa es la señal.

_I'll find you in the morning sun_

_And when the night is new_

_I'll be looking at the moon_

_But I'll be seeing you_

No apartó su mirada de mis ojos, y los míos no hicieron más que ver los suyos y sus labios, una y otra vez. El día que nos conocimos, el día que hablamos, los meses que salimos, todo estaba reuniéndose en mi cabeza y en la realización de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Nuestras respiraciones rozaban, nuestros ojos cerrados, nunca antes había podido observar de cerca las pecas en sus cachetes, ni sentir sus labios en los míos… hasta ese momento. Mentiría si dijera que no ansiaba con besarlo desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez en ese vagón; todo ese tiempo que charlábamos en el metro, todos esos días que compartíamos, creó un espacio para él dentro de mi ser, y no quería que jamás desapareciera. El beso fue cálido, tierno, lento, y muy… muy largo. Poco a poco nuestras manos se soltaron, y así como nuestros brazos, cambiaron de lugar… entonces los míos estaban alrededor de su nuca, los suyos rodeaban con mucha fuerza mi espalda, y en unos instantes su mano izquierda acariciaba mi rostro, mientras que mi mano derecha se perdía entre su cabello. Retumbaban en mi cabeza sus palabras cuando apenas comenzaba la cita:

"_No tardes en decir las palabras."_

Ambos nos apartamos cuando recordamos que necesitábamos respirar… y al instante nuestras frentes estaban unidas. Ambos jadeando, sin parar de sonreír, él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, mientras que yo lo miraba.

-Marco…

-¿Mmm?

-… Creo que esto debe tener un orden pero…

-¿Sí?

-… ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novi- - _me interrumpió con un beso._

-Hemos salido por tres meses, acabamos de besarnos… seria ridículo decirte que no. ¿Por qué preguntaste?

-Hoy mismo dijiste que no tardara en-

-Por lo mismo que te tardaste fue que tomé tu mano, hahaha. Ya no podía aguantarlo.

-Agh… te odio Bodt.

-No, no es cierto.

Apretó sus brazos en mi espalda, y me mantuvo cerca de él. Mis manos en su rostro. Esa noche nunca hubieron suficientes besos, nos estábamos ahogando el uno por el otro, no era suficiente… para mi nunca será suficiente. El sabor de sus labios era algo por lo que me moría por conocer, no quería desprenderme de él, no quería dejar de abrazarlo. No quería volver a la realidad… la triste realidad de que estábamos en medio de un parque en la madrugada.

Estaba realmente maravillado por el contraste de cómo habíamos comenzado el día a cómo lo terminamos, la calidez de su mano en la mía, nuestros dedos entrelazados. Conforme nos acercábamos a su casa nos percatamos de que la habitación de la planta baja estaba prendida. Las arpías gustan de la medianoche. Marco se detuvo a unos metros antes de su casa, dio unos pasos, se detuvo a encararme para después tomar mi otra mano y fijar sus ojos en ellas, y sonrió tristemente.

-… Así que… no llegaré a la puerta.

-Lo siento Jean, es solo que… agh… no quiero que arruine este día. Bueno, lo hará en el momento en que abra la puerta pero – _su mirada de nuevo en mi_ - no quiero que te moleste.

-¿Sabes que de todas formas lo hará muy pronto verdad?

-Hahaha, estoy muy consciente de eso.

-…

-…

-Entonces, ve. Haha, antes de que decida salir y venir hasta acá.

-También me encantas.

-… ¿Qué…?

-En el parque, cuan- cuando estábamos bailando. Me dijiste lo mismo.

-Marc-

Como dije antes, nunca fueron suficientes besos. Esta vez nuestras manos solo estaban entrelazadas, y aunque no fue tan largo como me hubiera gustado, era razón suficiente para saber que Marco Bodt se encargaría de interrumpirme con un beso cada vez que quisiera.

-Buenas noches Jean.

-Buenas noches Marco.

Se soltó de mi, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su casa. Antes de entrar volteó hacia mi una vez más, y alzó su mano para despedirse. Claro que le correspondí, y cerró la puerta. En ese momento supuse que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo, pero Marco me había dejado más que en claro que no había ningún impedimento para estar juntos. Y así lo fue… por un tiempo.

Un año después comenzamos a vivir juntos.

Dos años después decido proponerle matrimonio… pero pierde nuestras memorias.

Un mes después comienza a salir con Mina.

Una semana después de la fiesta de Eren, la presenta orgullosamente como su novia.

Y dos meses después…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mejor me voy antes de que el jefe Pixis te regañe.

-¿Por qué tendría que regañarme, amor? Sabes bien que le agradas.

-Sí pero, no justifica que te interrumpa en el trabajo cada que quiera.

-Agh… está bien. ¿Te veo mañana?

-Claro que sí. Cuídate.

-Tú también.

-Ah, Armin. ¿Sabes si Jean está en su oficina?

-Sí lo está pero, tiene demasiado papeleo Marco. Se pone muy especial con estas cosas. Odia ser interrumpido.

-Oh… ya veo.

-¿Lo necesitabas con mucha urgencia?

-Es solo que… lleva diciéndome lo mismo como una semana. Ya sea que lo busque aquí, o por su celular.

-Ah… ¿ah si?

-Y nunca me ha dejado ir a su departamento, supuestamente porque lo tiene hecho un desastre.

-…

-Cualquiera diría que me está evitando.

-No no no no, no lo tomes así. No es el único saturado de trabajo, todos estamos igual. Solo… solo deja que las cosas se calmen.

-… Hmm. Bien… gracias Armin.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo? Claro, si es que llego a verlo, haha.

-Solo… solo dile que me llame.

-Bien, se lo diré.

-Gracias Armin. Nos vemos.

-Cuídate.

-… Ya puedes salir - _estaba detrás de Armin, oculto entre las copiadoras._

-… Gracias viejo.

-Jean, repíteme por favor – _volteó a encararme_ - ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Ya te lo había dicho! A ti y a los demás. No quiero- no puedo verlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque quiere conocer a ese famoso chico? ¿Oséase él? Agh… - _señaló a la oficina de Mina_ – No eres tan idiota como para creer que en verdad se enamoró de ella, ¿verdad?

-Gracias de nuevo – _gracias por el cumplido._

-Jean… en serio. Tarde que temprano tendrás que verlo.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? Hace dos meses le prometí que hablaría de '_él'_ cuando estuviera listo.

-... ¿Y aún no lo estás?

Claro que no lo vi a los ojos mientras me decía eso, no lo vi directamente mientras se alejaba y regresaba a su oficina. Aún duele recordar a Marco entrar al despacho, entrar a mi oficina, y decirme directamente a los ojos: _"Mina y yo estamos saliendo oficialmente." _¿Esperaba que saltara de alegría y gusto? … pues lo hice, con todo mi pesar. En esos dos meses Marco no sufrió ningún otro ataque, y yo me limitaba a verlo muy poco: menos ataques, más felicidad con Mina. Pero seguía demostrándome que era verdad lo que me dijo afuera de la casa de Reiner: seguía buscándome, trataba de incluirme en las reuniones, no dejaba de ir a visitar a Mina al despacho, y claro, de paso aprovechaba para llegar a mi oficina.

Justo una semana antes, la noche del miércoles, la mayoría saldríamos más tarde que de costumbre. Para despejar mi mente por tantos cálculos, había decidido salir a la calle, y disfrutar de un cigarrillo. Y entonces escuché su voz.

_-Jean!_

_-Ah, hola Marco._

_-Vaya, pareces un desastre._

_-Gracias. Gajes del oficio._

_-Hahaha, sí, te entiendo – solté una bocanada._

_-Mina sigue en su oficina. Está terminando unas gráficas._

_-Oh, gracias._

_-Es un caos allá adentro, puedes esperarla en la recepci-_

_-Jean, dos cosas._

_-… - una bocanada más._

_-Primero… – tomó el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo tiró al suelo para aplastarlo, mientras que yo trataba de ocultar el color rojizo de mi rostro – prométeme que no fumarás más._

_-L- lo intentaré – había olvidado que odiaba verme fumando… ya no era el único con amnesia._

_-Y segundo… _

_-… ¿Sí?_

_-No hemos tocado ese tema en dos meses, no creas que lo he olvidado – Marco, te sorprenderías de todo lo que has olvidado._

_-… Marc-_

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con él?_

_-…_

_-Sé muy bien que dijiste que me contarías todo cuando estuvieras listo. Es solo que… siento que soy el único feliz aquí. Quiero saber si mi mejor amigo también lo es._

_-…_

_-¿Todo está bien ahora?_

_Te odio, te odio Marco Bodt._

_Lo miré perdidamente por un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Su 'salvador', 'un gran amigo', 'su mejor amigo.' ¿Qué tan difícil era que me llamara amante? ¿Qué tan difícil es recuperar tus recuerdos? Solo lo sabría si estuviera en su lugar, pero no… si se tratara de invertir los papeles, no quisiera que Marco viviera este infierno como yo. Me tranquilizaba que con Mina estaba bie-_

_-¡Jean!_

_-¡Bien! – un pequeño lapso de tiempo que equivale a un minuto de silencio total._

_-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?_

_-... ¿Huh?_

_-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!_

_-¡¿Qu- qué cosa?_

_-¡Hahaha Jean! ¡Son buenas noticias!_

_-No- Ma- Marco-_

_-Me asustaste un poco porque me mirabas sin decir absolutamente nada. Deja de jugar, ¿si? Hahaha._

_-… ¿Ha…haha…? – ambos volteamos a la puerta cuando la escuchamos abrirse._

_-¡Lo siento Marco! ¿Tienes mucho aquí?_

_-Hola hermosa._

_¿Hermosa? ¿En serio? No porque Mina no me pareciera linda, realmente pensaba eso. Pero… ¿hermosa? Nunca creí que esa palabra estuviera en los estándares de Marco. Es como si alguna vez hubiera querido llamarme "hermoso". Ugh… no… jamás._

_-¿Mina? – le dije sin apartar mi vista de su maletín y papeles, extraviado - ¿No tenías que salir en media hora?_

_-Pixis me dijo que no había problema si me iba antes._

_-Ah, ya veo._

_-Por cierto, creo que Thomas preguntó por ti._

_-Ugh… seguramente por los papeles que hice por él. Bien – me dirigí a Marco – debo volver así que, tengan cuidado._

_-Tu también Jean._

_Los dos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, mientras que yo subía los pequeños escalones a las puertas. Entonces escuché los pasos de alguien corriendo, y una mano en mi hombro que me hizo voltear._

_-Cita doble._

_-¡¿Huh?!_

_-Mina y yo. Él y tú._

_-¡¿Qué?! Marc-_

_-Ya decidiremos el día y en dónde._

_-¡¿Espera, qué?!_

_Entonces corrió hacia Mina, y siguieron su camino. Por mi parte, me quedé petrificado en la entrada._

'_Mierda.'_

_-¡KIRCHSTEIN! ¡VEN A AYUDAR A WAGNER AHORA!_

Una semana después de eso estaba siendo regañado por Armin por ocultarme en las copiadoras. Marco no bromeaba con esa cita doble, de verdad quería conocerlo… conocerse. Todo habría sido más fácil si hubiera llevado un espejo a esa doble cita, se reflejaría en el y listo… Todo habría sido aún más fácil si le hubiera dicho todo desde el principio, pero el _'hubiera'_ no existe.

Lo siguiente era llamarle… no, lo siguiente era saber cómo decirle que las cosas seguían igual, que malinterpretó todo… No. Lo siguiente fue algo totalmente diferente, todo gracias al brillante cerebro de Sasha.

Tan pronto como estaba dejando el trabajo, y metiendo marcha al auto, saqué el celular del pantalón y comencé a marcar.

_-¿Ajá?_ – _Connie contestó furiosamente._

-Wow, viejo. Ni si quiera yo te respondo así.

-_¡Claro que lo haces! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Estamos saturados de clientes!_

-¿Marco ha hablado contigo? ¿O con Sash?

-_¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo evitas?! ¡Solo dile que no has hablado con 'el sujeto' y ya!_

-¡Ya lo he atrasado demasiado! ¡¿Y si llega a sospechar?!

-_¡JEAN! _– _el grito de Sasha casi revienta nuestros tímpanos_ – _¡¿Estas hablando desde el trabajo?!_

-… - _mierda_ - … ¿Sí…?

-_APESTAS MINTIEN-_

-_¡Wow wow wow! ¡¿Estás conduciendo?! ¡JEAN! ¡NO QUIERO OTRO ACCIDENTADO! ¡NO MÁS FALTAS DE MEMORIAS! _

A veces toman el papel de padres.

-¡Ya ya! No estoy yendo directo hacia otro carr- ¡AH! – _por el susto de ver que sí iba directo a otro carro, solté el teléfono y ahora tenía ambas manos en el volante; fui ágil para esquivar el carro y acercarme a una orilla_ – ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡IMBÉCIL! … IMBÉCIL… IDIOTA… - _llevé mi frente al volante, y no pude más que pensar en Marco, e imaginar el accidente –_ … Marco…

-_¡JEAAAAAN! _– _las voces de esos dos se escuchaban a lo lejos, alcé la cabeza y comencé a buscar el teléfono._

-_¡RESPONDEEEE! JEAAAN!_

-_¡JEAN IDIOTA! SI NO RESPOND- ¿QUÉ? ¡SEÑORA, ESTAMOS ALGO OCUPADOS COMO PODRÁ VER! ¡¿PUEDE ESPERAR SU ORDEN?! _– _encontré el celular debajo del asiento del copiloto, lo tomé y una vez más lo tenía en la oreja._

-… - _inhalé y exhalé_ – Sasha-

-_¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!_

-… Sí.

-_¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO! _

-Sí sí, lo siento.

-_TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE- ¡AH! ¡CONNIE! ¡ATIENDE A ESA MUJER POR FAVOR!_ – _escuché a Sasha jadear un poco, y de pronto un puertazo_ – _Uff… ahora sí. ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

-… Depende de a qué te refieres.

-_Oh Jean… Sé de la doble cita y, bueno…_

-… ¿Aaajá?

-_Creo, creeeeeo tener el plan perfecto. Pero no estarás para nada de acuerdo._

-… Habla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Kirchstein? ¿No acabo de despedirme de ti hace dos horas? - _fueron las palabras de Eren cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento; creo que yo también reaccionaría así._

-Hola Eren – _Sasha fue la única que habló._

-Ah, hola Sasha.

-¿No estás ocupado?

-Am-

-¿Crees que podamos hablar?

-… Sí… claro, pasen.

Su departamento era un poco parecido al mío en cuanto al espacio. Justo entrando se encontraban los sillones y una mesa de estar. Los tres nos sentamos al mismo tiempo. Sasha comenzó a hablar.

-Perdona que vengamos a estas horas.

-No no, no es ningún problema. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Pasó algo con Marco?

-Él está bien, y es por eso mismo que estamos aquí.

-... ¿Okay…? – _las palabras de Sasha solo confundían más a ese idiota._

-Agh, Sasha. ¿Por qué no lo dices claro?

-Jean, no puedo simplemen-

-Marco quiere conocer a mi novio. Malinterpretó lo que dije y cree que tengo una relación estable. Ahora quiere una doble cita, Mina y él, y nosotros, claro que no hay un _'nosotros'_, solo yo.

-... ¿Y… están aquí… porque…?

-Porque Sasha… Sasha tiene la idea de que… tal vez… am…

-¿Ves? Tu tampoco puedes decirlo claro.

-¡Porque es ridículo! ¡No sé porque te hice caso!

-¿Qué cosa? Solo díganlo.

-… Eren… - _comenzó Sasha._

-…

-… necesitamos a Levi – _proseguí._

-… ¡¿Eh?!

-¡Sí! ¡Solo piénsalo! Marco no lo conoce, nunca lo ha visto, no le has comentado nada de él.

-¡Y solo sería por una noche! – _Kirchstein, acabas de decir que es ridículo_ – Solo para convencer a Marco que-

-Esperen esperen esperen – _Eren extendió sus manos hacia el frente_ – a ver si entendí. Quieren que Levi, mi novio Levi… LEVI, ¿se haga pasar por TU novio?

-… - _asentí._

-… Olvídenlo. No sucederá.

-Tch, lo sabía.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Por favor Eren! ¡Jean no planea robártelo ni nada!

-¡No digas esas cosas Sasha! Además, si fuera cierto lo que dijo Mikasa, ¿quién quisiera estar con un enano?

-¿A quién llamas enano?

Una voz, una que no había escuchado antes. Provenía desde el fondo del departamento, que según recordaba era donde estaba la habitación de Eren. Un sujeto de estatura medianamente baja, cabello rebajado color negro, sus ojos transmitían intimidación, indiferencia… y solo estaba vistiendo unos pantalones, y conforme caminaba hacia la cocina se ponía la camisa que tenía en sus manos.

-Al parecer Eren sí estaba ocupad- ¡auch! – _Sasha me dio un codazo._

-Ah, Levi, ellos son Jean y Sasha. Ya te he hablado de ellos – _Levi tomó un vaso de agua, y se acercó a nosotros._

-Mmm...

-Am… l- lo que dije…

-No eres el único que lo ha dicho.

-¡Levi! De verdad sentimos el haber venido sin avisar, ¡pero necesitamos tu ayuda!

-¿Realmente esperas que acepte hacer eso?

-Pero-

-Este tipo es un idiota. Se habría ahorrado demasiados problemas si solo hablara con la verdad.

-¿Tú que puedes saber? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal si Eren de pronto olvidara todo de ti?

-No recurriría a hacer estas idioteces.

-¡Ya basta! Levi, por favor. ¡Será una noche, solo eso! ¡Unas cuantas horas y ya! Y no, no pareces ser del tipo para Jean, ni viceversa pero, Marco es un santo, un ángel, no se dará cuenta de nada-

-Niña, lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias… no lo haré.

Un silencio rodeó el lugar, hasta que Levi se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación. Eren decidió seguirlo.

-Levi Levi Levi… espera.

-No lo haré Eren.

-¿Qué harías si yo estuviera en la situación de Marco? … Realmente.

-…

-Yo no… yo no quisiera verte sufriendo como Jean. Puede ser un completo idiota pero, sigue siendo mi amigo.

-… Tch… ¿tanto quieres ayudarle?

-¿Preferirías que yo pretenda ser su nov-

-No.

-Hmm. ¿Entonces…?

-… ¿Qué ganaría yo con hacer eso?

-Bueno… qué tal si… - _y entonces comenzó a susurrarle al oído._

-… ¿De verdad harías eso?

-Y también…

-Oh…

-Y…

-Hum… nada mal.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

-… Que sean cuatro días a la semana. Día y noche.

-Hecho.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos Jaeger! – _¿en serio Eren?_

-Agh… muy bien mocosos. Ayudaré.

-¡YAY!

-¿D- de verdad?

-Dime cuál es el plan antes de que cambie de opinión – _los cuatro nos sentamos en los sillones._

-Bueno… antes que nada… debo llamarle para agendar la cita.

-... – _el tipo solo me miraba con odio y desprecio, me apresuré en tener el celular en la mano y llamar a Marco._

-Está bien está bien, ya estoy marcándole- ¿Hola? Marco… ¿cómo estás?

-Entonces Eren… ¿está bien para ti que sea el novio de alguien más?

-Sé que solo será una farsa. Será así por unas horas y ya.

-Sabes que _aparentaremos_ ser novios… ¿verdad?

-S… sí, lo sé. No hay problema.

-¿Seguro?

-Levi… si sigues hablándome de esa forma me harás cambiar de opinión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Está de más decir que Marco se alegró demasiado, y quería que la reunión fuera lo más rápido posible. En serio, ¿cuál era la necesidad de conocer a _'mi'_ novio? Inmediatamente colgamos y le expliqué la situación más detenidamente a Levi, le dije de los ataques que tuvo, de lo que le hice creer respecto a mi relación, y a cambio solo recibía una mirada fría y de desaprobación. Decidimos… bueno, Marco decidió que la cena sería el siguiente Sábado, yo propuse que fuera en el restaurante de Sasha y Connie, así ellos estarían cerca por si algo salía mal, claro que Marco no sabía que esa era la razón. Levi y yo solo teníamos dos días para lograr sincronizarnos y no parecer como dos extraños… y con _'días'_ me refiero a que nos reuníamos en el mismo departamento en las noches después del trabajo. Demasiadas incomodidades que no me atreveré a recordar… con recordar ese Sábado es suficiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hey… hace diez minutos que los vimos entrar. ¿Cuándo demonios piensas dejar el auto? – _Levi estaba en el asiento de copiloto, y sus brazos se mantuvieron cruzados todo el tiempo_

-Ahora. Es solo que… - _no apartaba mi mirada del restaurante, mis manos solo estaban tensas contra el volante_ - … es difícil mirarlo a los ojos, y tener que pretender hablar de alguien más.

-… Puedo imaginármelo.

-Tal vez no debimos hacer esto. No lo sé. Agh… realmente lamento el haberte involucrado.

-Sabes... siempre he pensado que nadie puede estar 100% seguro de algo - _volteé a verlo, perplejo_ - todo lo que nos queda hacer es confiar en las decisiones que tomemos, por muy difícil que nos parezca no saber el resultado.

Hasta el último momento tuve presentes las palabras de Levi. Aún hacen eco en mi mente.

-… Hmm, vaya. Ahora entiendo por qué Eren está contigo – _forcé una pequeña sonrisa._

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé, solo… pareces de su tipo.

-… Bien, me alegra escuchar eso. … Pero me sigues pareciendo un idiota.

-Agh… okay – _inhalé y exhalé_ – bien… acabemos con esto.

Salimos del auto, vimos si era seguro cruzar la calle, llegamos a la puerta del restaurante, al entrar vi a lo lejos a Sasha y Connie sirviendo los platos de comida a un grupo de personas. Miré a todas partes tratando de encontrar a Marco y Mina.

-No los veo. Quizás están del otro lad-

-Kirchstein.

Volteé a ver a Levi, no tuvo que decir nada, con solo ver hacia dónde estaba dirigida su mirada era suficiente para saber lo que quería decirme. Me le uní y, en efecto, Mina estaba saludándonos desde la mesa, y Marco estaba de espaldas, exactamente igual que yo cuando la llevó a cenar con nosotros. Mis piernas no se movían, y no le respondí el saludo a Mina, solo miraba perdidamente a Marco.

-¿Por… por qué?

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué cosa?

-Si… si tanto quería conocerte… ¿por qué no ha volteado hacia acá?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias por las visitas y los reviews :'D y por la paciencia asdfghjklñ estoy lista para recibir sus antorchas y tridentes por la escena del baile )))): pero es que me enamoré de esa canción cuando la conocí gracias a "The Notebook". PERO PUEDO ASEGURAR, que no comencé este fic pensando en hacerlo parecido a esa historia … aunque pueda parecerlo, PERO NO, I swear )': *pierde seguidores y su historia es ignorada para siempre* T_T

Respecto a mi fic, el solo imaginar a Jean y Levi xD nonononono, ya comencé a escribir esa doble cita ): espero no arruinarla. Y sobre Marco… pues a ver qué pasa jijijij :3 Sus comentarios pueden ayudar a que Jean esté mas cerca de recuperar a Marco ^^ jjajajaa Hasta el próximo Lunes…?


End file.
